Jhoto Journeys: A new beginning
by CrissyD9
Summary: May,Drew,Ash,Dawn, and there new friend Cristina AKA Kyler travel through  Jhoto As they meet Kyler's friends, rivals and much more.WARNING HARLEY IS A CREEPER IN THIS STORY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Contestshipping,Pearlshipping, Newregionshipping- Me X OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys, as you know I have finished this story. Well, ive seen my writing from last year, and to put it nicely, it totally sux -_-.**

**Drew: You can say that again**

**SHADDAP E U FACE! Any ways, I hope tht I can re write the first 3 or 4 chapters soon!**

**Chapter 1, prologue**

"So May, what are the contests like in Jhoto?" Dawn asked

"Well, They're a lot like the ones in Hoenn, so you don't have to dress up." She replied, looking backwards towards the two boys that were walking about five feet behind them

"Why don't you ever put that pikachu in his pokeball!" Drew yelled "He just attacked my bag because I said I had a half packet of ketchup in there!"

"Well, the last time he was in his pokeball was over five years ago! He always hits it away whenever I try to put him in it!" Ash replied "And he loves ketchup!"

"I have a solution then!" Dawn said "Pikachu, if you go into your pokeball, I'll give you ketchup to take with you."

"Pikaaa!" The yellow mouse pokemon replied with a happy face

"Okay, here you go" Dawn said, handing him two extra large bottles of ketchup. "Now try returning him, Ash"

"Okay! Pikachu, return!" He said, pulling out the pokeball ,that probably hadn't seen the sun in half a decade, and returned the yellow mouse

"Wow" May said in amazement "He actually agreed to return…"

"I'm amazed to" Ash and Dawn said simultaneously "Jinx! You owe me a soda! Jinx! You owe me a soda! Jin-"

"SHUT UP! Drew yelled at them "God, you're giving me a headache!"

"Drew!" May said as he wacked his head "Don't be rude."

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed "What's that over there, near the entrance to Cherrygrove?"

"What I don- woah!" Dawn said , running over to what May saw

"What is it?" Drew said after he followed them

"It's…a girl." Ash said blankly

"Yeah, poor thing must have passed out" May said "I wonder what happened."

"Yeah" Dawn said quietly "I'll try to wake her up."

"Don't! She might have passed out from something bad and she could attack us!" Ash said, backing away

"Stop being a kid, Ash" Drew said "I doubt anything happened, she was probably tired or something."

"Hmmm?" surprised, they all turned their heads towards the girl who was passed out.

"Oh! You're awake!" Dawn said

"Who- who are you people?" The girl replied, obviously scared for some reason

"Well, I'm Dawn"

"I'm May"

"I'm Drew"

"And I'm Ash!"

"Oh, I'm Cristina, but please, call me Kyler" Kyler replied with a smile. They walked into Cherrygrove in silence, healed their pokemon, and along the way out and to Violet city, Ash decided to play "20 questions"

"So, Kyler, Where are you from?" He asked

"Well, very far from here, there'a a region called Griffiean. That's my home."She replied

"What's it like there" was his next question

"Well, every kind of pokemon from every region live there, even some that aren't found anywhere else." She said "Like this one**(I'm replacing her Lucario with this one)**" she said, bringing out a pokeball

"Embirdie!" A small bird pokemon said as it appeared. It was the size of a chatot, maybe a little bit smaller. It's body was light orange, its tail was red and the red part went up to it's back making a design that looked like dancing flames. The tips of its wings, tail, and a small feather like part on its head were made of fire, and it had adorable round yellow eyes.

"Wow!" Dawn said

"It's so cute!" May said "Can I hold it?"

"Sure" Kyler replied "Embirdie, go to May." She said as she pointed to the brown haired girl

"Em! Embird!" It said as it flew and landed on May's shoulder

"Wow" Drew said "It's so well trained"

"Thanks, I raised it myself" Kyler said, then her eyes turned to Ash. "Hey, wanna battle my Embirdie?"

"Would I ever!" He replied

"I'll be the Ref." Drew said as they walked to an open field.

"I'll give you the first turn, Kyler" Ash said

"Okay" she said.

"This is a 1 on 1 battle, Ash vs. Kyler!" Drew said

"Come on Embirdie!" Kyler said

"Go, Buizel!" Ash said

"Well well well, you think you can beat me with a type disadvantage?" She said "Well you don't know how I have trained."

"Well, it's your turn, so go." He replied, becoming impatient

"Okay! Embirdie, use Ember Dive!" Kyler said, then the bird quickly flew up in the air beyond the clouds.

"Ember dive? What's that? Ash said, but then he saw the bird coming from thousands of feet up in the air, engulfed in flames.

"Told you, different regions, different attacks!" She said as the bird crashed into the water weasel.

"Bui!" it yelled as it was knocked to the ground

"Buizel! Are you okay?" Ash asked it, even though he knew he had taken a lot of damage.

"Bui bui!" It replied nodding.

"Okay! Now use Water pulse!" He told his pokemon

"Embirdie, dodge using quick attack!" She said as her pokemon took off, only it's one wing being hit by the powerful blast.

"Em!" it exclaimed, hitting the ground with a thud

"Now, Buizel, get it while it's down, Water pulse, Full power!" Ash told his pokemon

"Now, Embirdie, use the Fire blossom Attack we were working on!" Kyler said as she backed away a few steps.

"Emmmmm!" It said as it created a Rose shaped fire shield that only gave it enough room to lightly gesture it's wing forward, then the petals left the shield at an amazing speed, and hit the water pokemon dead on, knocking it out in the end.

"Wow" Ash said "That was amazing"

" I know, right" May said

"Well" Drew said "The winner is Kyler and her Embirdie!"

"You were great Emmy!" Kyler said, hugging the bird pokemon

"That was so cool!" Dawn said as she jogged over to Kyler "Could you help me teach that to my Cyndaquil? "

"You have a Cyndaquil? I have a Typhlosion!" she said "And sure, I'll teach it to you!"

"Thanks!" Dawn said "I really need a good Appeal for the next contest!"

"You're a co-ordinator? I'm a Trainer, and I have all eight badges!" Kyler said

"Really" Drew said "How long did it take you?"

"Well, the way I train is I go somewhere for a Month, usually a forest, and train my pokemon. I just stay in a forest and train for that entire month. Then I just wipe the floor with the gym leaders, which takes about 2 months." She said with a cocky grin on her face.

"Seriously! It took me nine months to beat all the gym leaders here!" Ash exclaimed, spazing out on how he should have used her strategy

"It's okay Ash, you're still an amazing trainer" Dawn said smiling

"Aww" May said as she took a picture "This one goes in the scrapbook!"

"You're making a scrapbook on our adventures in Jhoto?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, so what." May said with a sort of upset look on her face

"Well, I dunno" He said, shrugging his shoulders

"Then you should have stayed quiet" She told him, turning away.

"Well guys" Kyler said "we should get going, so, onto Violet City! Woohoo!" She exclaimed, running down the path.

"Did someone give her sugar" Drew said while they all ran to keep up with her "or is she always like this?"

"I'm always like this!" she said running backwards, only to trip on a rock and fall down on her back "I'm okay"

"This is going to be a really fun trip" Drew said, while all the others were sweatdroping.

**AND SO BEGINS THE TRIP THROUGH JHOTO!**

**As you can tell, Kyler/Cristina is my OC which is me! Can you tell what I act like! Well this is what they all look like**

**Kyler: Purple thin sweat-shirt, Blue jeans, Teal and white shoes, blue heart necklace on a black ribbon, Brown hair with natural blonde high- lights in a high pony-tail. She looks like she's half Irish half Spanish.**

**Dawn: Her hair is in a ponytail, she has a baby blue T-shirt, black short denim shorts, and teal sneakers, sometimes she will put on a teal sweatshirt with purple stitching and strings.**

**Ash: white T-shirt with a red and black poke ball symbol, blue jeans, black and red sneakers. Once again sometimes he will put on a black sweat shirt with a red and white poke ball symbol **

**May: Green thin sweatshirt with poke ball symbol, jean skort, and a light green bandana with a pokeball symbol, and blue high tops. **

**Drew: dark purple T-shirt with a star on the one sleeve, Black denim pants, black high-tops, green sweat- jacket if it gets cold **

**So that's it byee! **


	2. Chapter 2 Kylers secret, famous singer!

**OMG! I love this story already! Do ya'll think its good?**

**Jhoto Journeys: A new beginning**

We see our 5 friends starting to set up camp as the sun begins to set in the un-known forest.

"Can't you two actually help us, instead of playing with your cameras!" Drew yelled at Kyler and May, who were both sitting on a log, looking at pictures on each others cameras.

"Nope, don't feel like it!" Kyler replied

"Ditto" May said, still looking at pictures of Kyler's home region.

"Hey, Cristina, is that you?" a voice from behind a bush said

"Umm… May, I'll be right back." She said blankly as she ran to her already pitched tent

"Kyler wait, what's going on?" She asked, running after her

"Does Cristina still like that old nick- name we gave her in Griffiean?" the boy said as he came out of the bush

"Who are you?" Dawn asked

"I should be asking the same thing, By the way, names Tyler" he said

"Well, I'm Dawn, The grass head is Drew, and the one with the hat is Ash."

After a little while, May came back with Kyler, who looked unhappy to be out there.

"How do you know Kyler, Tyler?" May and Dawn asked

"Long story Short, We were rivals in Griffiean and we've known each other since the age 5." Kyler said lifelessly

"Come on CRISTINA, why don't you tell them about the time you ran into me on roller skates." Tyler teased

"Why don't you start to call me Kyler" she said

"What… Roller skates?" May asked

"Ok everyone, Dinners ready, why don't you come along Tyler?" Drew asked

"Ok-"

"NOOO" Kyler screamed

"Awww Why not Cristina, you like me so much you can't even stand to sit near me"

"What! Noo not at all!" she said while a light pink blush covered her face

"Awww, you're blushing" Dawn and May chorused

"NO I'M NOT!" Kyler screamed while walking away.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Tyler said

"She doesn't" May said

"How do you kn-"

"She told me, just don't tease her, but still call her Cristina, she likes it." She said as a matter of factly

"Okay, I'm fine with that" Tyler said shruging

"Ok, just don't make her to mad" Dawn said

"Dawn, May, Tyler, come on, dinners getting cold." Ash said, mostly upset because Drew said they couldn't eat until the rest got there

"Ok, Ash" Dawn said happily.

"She so likes him." May said to Tyler, who nodded in agreement

"I do not" Dawn said

"Surrrreee" May said, rolling her eyes

"Ok let's go to dinner" Tyler said

**AFTER DINNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kyler kept quiet, thinking of a plan to get rid of Tyler so he wouldn't embarrass her (Even though she didn't want to because she likes him, she has to) and to get May and Drew/ Ash and Dawn together. May decided it was time to take some pictures for the scrapbook.

"Say Cheese and smile Tyler, you to Kyler!" May said with excitement

"Why are you taking pictures? Are you posting these on the-"But he didn't get to finish because he was cut off by that annoying voice everyone knows and most likely hates.

"Hiya Hon!" exclaimed an annoying man girlish voice

"HARLEY! RUN! HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIVES, AND HIDE YOU POKEMON!" May, Drew, and Ash yelled

"Who's Harley?" the rest of them asked

"And annoying gay person who hates May and Drew" whispered Ash

"SOOOOO, did Maysie and Drewsie get together yet?" Harley teased.

"NO, AND WE NEVER WILL!" They both exclaimed at the same time

"The first stage of love is denial, same with hat head, blue girl,and most likely those other two that I have never met before!" Harley said

"Excuse me" Kyler said "I DON'T EVEN FLIPPIN KNOW YOU!" She screamed in his ear.

"Well, Tata for now my puppets" Harley said as he skipped down the lane like a little school girl

"What is wrong with that thing?" Tyler said

"I really don't know" They all, except Tyler, said at the same time

"And I hope it's not contagious" Drew finished, earning a few laughs from everyone

"Well" Kyler said "ON TO VIOLET CITY, AGAIN!" Kyler screamed while once again running away.

"Did she forget were camping here tonight?" Drew asked

"Yes, yes I did." Kyler said as she came running back, only to trip on another rock and land on Tyler

"W-w-why are you on top of me?" he said while blushing

"S-s-sorry Tyler, you know me, super clumsy" she said with a cheeky smile and a light pink blush on her face  
"Awwww, you two sooooo like each other" May said while Dawn made kissy noices

"Yeah, well what about you and grass head over here" Tyler and Kyler said simultaneously

"W-w-w-what, Drew and I, we-we're only close friends." May said with a stutter, while Drew just stood there with his head hanging down

"Well, let's just go to bed" Ash said, fed up with the love talk, because it was hurting his dense brain

"Ok, lets go" Dawn said sadly, because she still wanted to keep on with the subject. And they all went to bed it their tents to go to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

" Today we are finally gonna get to Violet Cit- Hey what's that" May said as she picked up a Red wig out of Kyler's Bag

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Kyler said

"Why not, it's not like you're going bald and need this wig" May said

Kyler just looked at her, face pale. "May, have you ever herd of the singer, Gianna?" Kyler asked

"Yeah she's My Favorite Singer, why'd you ask?"

"I'm Gianna" she said, her face pale, and she could see the most serious look In her eyes as she started to sing " I love you I can't say that just now so" She started to sing her hit single "I LUV U".

"OMG! YOU'RE REALLY HER!" May screamed, scaring Kyler a little bit

"I'm gonna be singing before the contest starts this afternoon" She said, A little more excitement in her voice and her face no longer pale.

"That's so awesome! Let's get goin so we can get to the contest sooner. You pack up I'll wake up the others." May said

Kyler already finished packing while May went to wake up the others, she already woke Tyler, Ash, and Dawn up so all was left was Drew.

"Drew wake u-"She stopped. Drew was sleeping, and looked like an innocent child. "Awww" She said as he started to wake up

"Morning May, wacha doin?" he asked

"Waking you up" she replied with a childish tone in her voice

"Thank you captain obvious" He said

"Why you little-"She was stopped by a rose, a big red one. She blushed "Thanks Drew." She said "I'm guessing it's for Beautifly, right, from Masquarin" She said

"Yeah, something like that" He said while blushing a light pink.

"Okay, get packed up, were leaving really soon" she said while leaving his tent

"Mkay" he answered as he finally got up

BACK OUTSIDE

"OMG GUESS WHAT!" Kyler screamed

"Let me guess, a Miktank just flew by" Tyler said sarcasticly

"Wrong! We are only half an hour away! And I got us a place to stay at the Pokémon centre already. It's a room with 6 beds, 1 shower, 2 bathrooms, and a mini- fridge!" she exclaimed, ignoring Tyler's sarcasm

"OMG!" May and Dawn screamed

After a half an hour of walking, they finally got there and settled in.

"OMG! THIs PLACE IS AWESOME, HOW DID YOU IT!" Dawn yelled while jumping around like she was on a sugar rush.

"Oh, I have my ways." She replied with a smirk

"Well what are your 'ways'" Drew asked

Kyler froze for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Well… what would you guys do if I was famous?" she finally said

"Well I dunno." They all said, trying to think of what they would do.

"Well, I'm secretly Gianna" She told them

"Pft, no way" Drew said "That is impossible"

"It's actually not" Tyler said "She is a very good singer"

"Well we want proof!" Ash said, pointing his index finger at her "Sing so you can prove it!"

"Well Okay, you asked for it" she said as she quickly thought of what to sing. "It's much to far, that big sing that leads to love! I won't let this love grow anymore!" she smiled while singing the first line of "I LUV U"

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed "One of my friends is secretly Famous!"

"Well don't tell anyone, okay guys." Kyler said seriously "It could ruin my career"

"Okay!" They all said, agreeing to her one request

"So Let's get going to the contest!"

BEGINNING OF CONTEST

"Please give a warm welcome to GIANNA!" said Merriland, the MC.

"YAHHH, WOOHOO, I LOVE YOU!" Everyone in the crowd screamed as they saw the idol walk onto the stage

"I dedicate this song to my BFF's, you know who you are" She said with a wink

"Uh oh" her 'BFF's' said quietly from backstage

"_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
when I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"_

_You knelt to the ground,  
and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
it's a love story, baby just say yes."_

_We were both young when I first saw you..."_

"Thank you Violet City, and good night!" she said smiling, waving franticly at the crowd "I Love you all!"

She left the stage to go see Ash, Dawn, May, Drew, and Tyler, who were all blushing and avoiding each others eyes

"So, did you guys like it" Kyler said with her usual silly grin

They all just sat there staring at her, eyes narrowed.

"He he, sorry, I had to do that, I'll be running now." She said while running back to the Pokémon centre "I'm Sorry! Don't kill me when you get back!" she finished as she sprinted out the door, only to trip on the floor and fall flat on her face.

"How many times has she tripped so far?" Tyler asked with a sweatdrop

"About 6" Drew told him, then he and the others got a sweatdrop

"6, that's a new record" he replied

**So, what will happen next? Is Harley gonna stalk them, find out next time**

**So, did ya'll like it? Yes I will name the features right now**

**Tyler: Lime green t-shirt with a small poke ball symbol on the sleeve, blue jeans. And white sneakers. He has a blue sweat jacket too. He has blond brown hair and crystal ice blue eyes.**

**Gianna: Bright red/ orange straight hair (wig). She wears anything that stands out or is colorful. Purple eyes (contacts) and long painted nails (Fake).**

**So that's it**

**Drew: The EPICNESS 1999 does not own Pokémon, but does own Tyler, Kyler/ Crisina, and Gianna. **

**Thank you Drew, byee!**


	3. Chapter 3 My Fangirl sister Troubles

**Im so evil**

**Drew: Why**

**Cuz, I got a fake snuggie**

**May: Why is that so evil?**

**It is cuz it's… RAINBOW WITH PEACE SIGNS MUAHHHHHH**

**May/Drew/Ash/Dawn/Tyler: *Sweat drop* Wow, that's so evil**

**I no, right well, on with the story**

**Jhoto Journeys: A new beginning**

After the contest in the Pokémon center lobby, Ash and co. were hunting to get Kyler, but when they walk in they find a girl grooming her Chikorita.

"Hi, have you seen a girl with purple sweat jacket run in here? " Ash asked, trying to figure out where Kyler was probably hiding

" Yeah, actually she's-OMG! YOU'RE ASH KETCHUM IM YOUR BIGGETS FAN!" Said the girl, who started to act like a rabid fangirl

Upstairs where she was hising in a broom closet, Kyler heard the screech and immediately recognized it, her sister, Erica finally met Ash, oh joy. So she ran downstairs to drag her off.

"ERICA ALEXANDRA KINGDOM, GET YOUR FREAKIN CRAZY FANGIRL BUTT OVER HERE AND LEAVE ASH ALONE, YOU WAZZ!" Kyler yelled at her sister, but Erica stole Ash's hat and ran off, leaving Dawn angry and the rest confused.

"1, KYLER, WHO THE HECK IS THAT! 2, KETCHUM, WHAT THE HECK! GO GET YOUR HAT! 3, someone answer my questions." Dawn yelled/said

"Ok Dawn, she's my sister, and a really HUGE fan of Ash, she saw him in the Jhoto league when she was really little and she wants to be a great trainer just like him, and didn't you read her shirt, it said '# 1 Ash fan'." Kyler said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Well, I don't like her, she's to much like my fangirls. But, you two look totally different, what gives?" Drew said

"She wanted to look like her Pokemon, she just loves grass types."

"But really, green hair, just to mach grass types?" May said in a tone that said "WTH" "Drew she stole your style." She said, smirking

"She's a big fan of you though, Ash. When she saw you battle, that inspired her to be a trainer."

"Wow, and I thought Gary had big fans, she's crazed!" Ash said

"Yeah, but I still don't like her. She's to, clingy" Dawn said with a look of disgust on her face

"Awww, someone's jealous" May said

"Says the girl who almost got the crap kicked out of her by an overweight 11- year old named Brianna." Dawn said smugly

"WHAT I DID NOT! SHE JUST WANTED TO CONFESS HER UN-DYING LOVE FOR DREW SO MUCH, SHE ALMOST STRANGLED ME TO DEATH" May yelled at Dawn's face while Drew backed away slowly

"Well, lets go eat, were gonna be late to the next contest in Goldenrod if we don't get on the road by 5:00 tomorrow" Drew said.

"Oh, guys" Kyler said

"What"

"I'm gonna be singing again at the contest again"

"Oh joy, your probably gonna sing another song to embarrass us" Tyler said

"Wrong my friend, I'm gonna be singing Girlfriend. And unless you guys all have girlfriends" she said gesturing to the boys "Then that won't be a problem"

"Cristina, can I see your pokemon?" Tyler asked "I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Sure I don't mind, Come out everyone!" She said releasing all her pokemon.

"Charmelion!"

"Typhlosion!"

"Infernape!"

"Embirdie!"

"Dragionair!"

"Wow!" Dawn said with starry eyes "They're all so clean and adorable!"

"They look powerful, Cristina. You've trained them really well" Tyler said petting Typhlosion's head

"Ty Pho Typhlosion!(Hai! I've missed you!)" It said happily as it nuzzled his hand

"I've missed you too, buddy. Has Crissy been treating you right?" he asked

"So my new nickname is Crissy?" Kyler asked, raising a brow

"Isn't that a cute name" May said "It that your pet name for her?"

"No! That's just what I called her when we were younger!" He replied, turning his head from

"So, Kyler" Drew started "Why do you have all fire types, or types that can use fire attacks?"

"Cuz, I can burn my sister if she gets to close and they're all such useful pokemon. Fire has always been my favorite type" Kyler said with a smile "and tomorrow is going to be the start of something that's awesome for fire-types!"

"What" Drew Asked

"Tomorrow is the first day of October! The leaves always help them! It's perfect for fire attacks, right guys!" she said, and then there was a chorus of pokemon crys that all equaled yes

"Wow, its almost winter, thank god Jhoto is one of the warmest regions, so winters gonna be only about 50 degrees." Dawn said, really greatful because she and Ash still hadn't gotten their sweatshirts that her mom promised to make them.

"Well, that means one other thing too" May said "…. CANDY!" and all of the girls started to act like complete idiots while the boys went up to the room and went to bed. After about 10 minutes, they finally calmed down and went to the room, only to see the boys sleeping, and they all looked like little kids.

"Awww they look so adorable and helpless." May said with a smile

"Well, let's get changed" Kyler said, but then they heard Ash whisper 'Dawn' in his sleep. Dawn Blushed, said nothing, and went to bed, while the other girls had to keep themselves from laughing their butts off. After that, they were all fast asleep

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"ALRIGHT, WHO DRANK ALL OF THE DR. PEPPER" Kyler screamed waking everyone up. Tyler hid, knowing what the girl would do just to get some of her favorite soda.

"You drank the last of it yesterday" Drew said, still half asleep

"Oh, sorry" she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly"but its 4:30. We've got to get going or we'll miss the contest."

**ON THE ROAD**

"Hello my puppets how are you" Harley said while walking over to them, not knowing that Kyler was still trying to kill random people for 'drinking her Dr. Pepper'.

"YOU DRANK IT DIDN'T YOU" She screamed while calling out her Pokémon to beat the crap out of him. "Blazikin, blaze kick. Typhlosion, flamethrower. Chameleon, metal claw. Embirdie, Flame Tornado. Dratini, use twister!"

"Ow, that hurt, hun" he said before passing out

"Now, run away before he regains consciousness!" May said as they all started running.

"Man Kyler, when are we gonna see your sister again, I need my hat back." Ahs said, rubbing his hatless head

"I know how to get her out of hiding" Kyler said with a sly smile "OMG! I FOUND A BULBASUAR!"

"OMG! WHERE!" Erica said as she came, running out of a bush up to her sister, wearing Ash's hat.

"Give me back my hat you midget." Ash said, pointing to his hat that was on her head

"Yes Mr. Ash, I'll do anything for you" She said acting all cute like, reminding May of Brianna

"Thank you, and the Bulbasuar went to New Bark town, I saw it heading in that direction."

"Thank ya'll. WAIT UP BULBASUAR I NEED TO CATCH YOU!"

"Finally, I thought Dawn was just about to get her mallet out" Drew said "and I thought my fans were crazed"

"Well they are, they tried to kill me when we were in Kanto, remember that Ash" May said

"Yeah, they took your bandana and tried to burn it" Ash said, trying to hold back his laugh, which ended in him getting whacked in the head by May

"Ok who wants to sing a song" Kyler said, being totally random. She wanted to get off the crazed fangirl subject

"MEEE!" Dawn and May yelled, knowing that singing would pass the time

"Ok, how 'bout Movin right along from he muppets movie!" She said, because it was her favorite movie when she was littler

"Ok, let's sing!" the rest, except Drew, agreed

"_Movin' right along in search of good times and good news,  
With good friends you can't lose,  
This could become a habit!  
Opportunity knocks once let's reach out and grab it (yeah!),  
Together we'll nab it,  
We'll hitchhike, bus or yellow cab it!  
(Cab it?)_

_Movin' right along.  
Footloose and fancy-free.  
Getting there is half the fun; come share it with me.  
Moving right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon).  
We'll learn to share the load.  
We don't need a map to keep this show on the road._

_(Hey, that song is sounding better.)_

_Movin' right along,  
We've found a life on the highway.  
And your way is my way,  
So trust my navigation._

_California here we come, the pie-in-the-sky-land.  
Palm trees, and warm sand.  
Though sadly we just left Rhode Island.  
(We did what?)  
(Just forget it.)_

_Movin' right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon).  
Hey LA, where've you gone?  
Send someone to fetch us, were in Saskatchewan!_

_Movin' right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon).  
You take it, you know best.  
Hey, I've never seen the sun come up in the West?_

_Movin' right along.  
We're truly birds of a feather,  
We're in this together and we know where we're going.  
Movie stars with flashy cars and life with the top down.  
We're storming the big town,  
(Yeah, Storm is right should it be snowing?)  
(Uh, no I don't think so...)_

_Movin' right along,  
Do I see signs of men?  
Yeah, "welcome" on the same post that says "come back again."  
Moving right along, nice town!_  
_Footloose and fancy-free,  
You're ready for the big time...  
Is it ready for me?_

_Movin' right along,  
Movin' right along,  
Movin' right along,  
Movin' right along."_

"Wow, that wasn't so bad, you guys are good singers, except for May"

"Why you little piece of cr-". She was stopped by a red rose "For Beautifly, right"

"Yup, you're right"

"May, you still believe that!" Dawn said

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied

"You are hopeless May" Dawn sighed

"She's right-, hey look! They even have posters for Gianna's appearance at the contest

"That is so cool!" Dawn said admiring the poster

"Yeah it is! I still can't believe we're friends with her!" May said "You're so amazing!"

"May, please, you're scaring me" Kyler said, backing away from her

"You know what I don't get" Ash said

"What?" Tyler asked

"Why'd they put the poster in the middle of a forest" He said with a sweat drop.

"Wow! Its 6:00 already" Kyler said looking at her watch "Let's set up camp and eat" she said while running to a clearing by a clear stream.

"How does she find these perfect camping places?" Ash asked

"I have no clue, really" Tyler said

"Well" Drew said "let me get dinner ready"

**About half an hour later**

"That was really good!" Ash said

"Yeah, but you pretty much ate all of it!" Drew yelled, looking in the pot

"No! I only had 7 helpings!"He argued back

"Never mind that!" Kyler said "Let's let our pokemon out" she finished, releasing all of her pokemon.

"Okay!" The others agreed, releasing all of their pokemon to play

"Pika Pikachu!( Hai everyone!)" Pikachu said, waving to all of the other pokemon

"Bunery! Bun Bun!(Pikachu! I missed you!)" Buneary said, glomping him like an epic fangirl

"Embird, Emmy Embird. (We should all get to know eachother!)" she said

"Roselia, Rose… roselia?(Good idea, but who are you?)" It asked, confused

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!(Alright1 Let's start with my team!)" Pikachu said "Pikachu!(I'm Pikachu!)"

"Charizard!(I am Charizard!)" it said, because it pwnz

"Noc, Noctowl (Hello, I am noctowl)"

"Bui! Bui buizel bui bui( Hey! Embirdie already knows me, but I'm buizel!)" It said, remembering it's battle with the adorable bird pokemon.

"Sceptile, sceptlie(I'm a Sceptile)" It said, obviously bringing up some inside joke

"Embirdie!(Now it's our turn!)" It said as all of it's friends stepped foreward "Em Embirdie.(I'm Embirdie)

"Char, Charmelion!(I'm Charmelion) It said, waving to everyone

"Dragionair(Dragonair)" it said simpily, turning away and letting it's emo side show

"Ty, Typho, Typhlo, Typhlosion(Don't mind her, she's shy. Oh and I'm Typhlosion)" It said, smiling

"Infernape, infer fernape(Infernape's my name)" It said, doing an epic backflip

"Roselia, rose rose elia(Now it's our turn, I'm Roselia)

"Masquarin, mas quarin(I'm Masquarin)" It said, then it turned to Beautilfly, blushing

"Flygon! Fly Fly Gon Flygon!(Cor! I'm Flygon)" It said laughing at it's own joke

"Absol(Name's Absol)" It said blankly

"Piplup! Pip piplup pi pip lup! (It's time for me to show my awesomeness!)" It said stepping up, only to trip, on a blade of grass.

"Bun! Buneary!(Hai! I'm Buneary!)" she said cutely, twirling and batting her eyelashes at Pikachu

"Pachirisu! Pachi risu PA! (Pachirisu likes sugar!)" It said, running around like a maniac

"Cyndaquil! Cynda quil(I'm Cyndaquil! Nice to meet you guys that I haven't met before!)" It said, stepping in front of Piplup.

"To Togekiss( I'm Togekiss!)" It said as it floated, flew, whatever it does in the air

"Beautifly! Beau tifly beau beau!(Our turn! I'm Beautifly!)" She said, gesturing to May's team

"Glaceon! Glace(I'm Glaceon!)" It said happily

"Blaze, Blazikin(Blazikin, nice ta meecha)" It said

"Bulba, Bulbasuar!(Bulbasuar's the name, don't wear it out!)" It said, lifting up skitty with it's vines

"Skit, Skitty!(Weehee!)" It exclaimed as it was waved around in the air

"Swiger! Swi swi!(Hey! Have you guys forgotten about us?)" A small blue and green tiger cub said. It's body was blue and it had sea green stripes, bright aqua eyes, and it's tail was a bit fluffier than a tigers."Swi, Swiger!(I'm Swiger!**(Pronounced S-why-ger)**)" It said

"Pidgiotto! (HAI!)" It said very hyper-like

"Rai, Raichu(Hello, I'm Raichu!) It said

"Houndoom!(Houndoom)" It said, doing the same as Dragonair.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika!(Well, know that we all know each other, let's play!)" Pikachu said, the others running around in agreement.

"Looks like the Pokémon are having fun, but its time to go to bed" Ash said "Ok everyone, time for bed" and they all went to their tents and went to bed.

**So our friends are all having fun, but will they survive the fan girl/ Kyler's sister? Who knows?**

**Yes I do really have a sister named Erica, and she loves grass types, so she told me to put her in it, as did my other sister so she will be in the next chapter.**

**May: Oh joy, is she a fan girl too**

**Nope, just a little girl**

**Ash/Dawn: Good, we only have to deal with one super fan**

**Drew: The EPICNESS 1999 does not own Pokémon, but does own Kyler/Cristina, Tyler, Gianna, and Erica.**

**Thank you Drew, and you guys have no idea how friken hard it is to sit here pretty much listing pokemon! It's so boring! So byee**


	4. Chapter 4 Little sister

**Hi, today I bring in Sofie, my New OC!**

**Sofie: Hi evewy one, wazzup!**

**Ain't she a doll? On with z story**

**Jhoto Journeys: A new beginning**

The next morning, our heroes left for Ecruteack City and once again saw Erica. She was running away from a little girl with a Piplup. She couldn't be a year over 6. She saw Kyler and Tyler, and started to run over

"Tina! Tina! How awe you?"

"Hey Sofie, how have you been. You remember Tyler, right?"

"Yeah, Hi Tywer!"

"Hey Sofie, why are you out here alone?"

"I started my journey early cuz mamma said I had to go" she said sadly, her Piplup chirping

"Awww, why would mom do that? Oh well, what Pokémon have you got?"

"I gots a Piplup, Squirtle, Mudkip, and Totadile" She said, releasing them

"Wow, like your sister you have all of the same type" Ash said. Dawn was wondering how the little girl was taking care of herself

"Hey, Sofie." Dawn started "How are you taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah how are you able to survive on your own?" May asked

"I started my journey at eight" Drew said "and I ended up with fan girls, who knows, she might end up with fan boys"

"Oh no, my sister is not gonna be stalked by people like my other sister, your going to the Pokémon centre right now!" Kyler said as she dragged her sister to the nearest Pokémon centre "Your gonna stay here for awhile, ok. I'll see you later sis." Kyler said on the verge of tears

"Kk Cwistina, I'll stay hewe" she said petting her squirtle. And Kyler left her and went back to the others

"She's gonna be okay, don't worry" Tyler said, trying to cheer her up

"Ya, she took care of herself so far, she'll bee fine" Dawn said smiling "Right guys"

"Yeah Dawn's right, look at the bright side!" Ash said

"The sun will come out tomorrow" May said

"I'm sorry about the fan boy thing, it was the first thing that came to my mind" Drew said while May's jaw was hanging

"OMG! YOU APPOLAGIZED, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" she screamed

"He's never apologized to you ever!" Dawn said

"I apologize with the roses" he said

"I thought the roses were for Beautifly, Drewsie" Kyler said mimicking Harley

"U-u-mmm, T-t-they are" He said while blushing. All of them were shocked THE Drew was blushing!

"Let's sing another road song to pass the time" Tyler and Kyler said at the same time"

"How 'bout Soul Sister" May suggested

"OK!" Dawn and Kyler said

_Hey, hey, hey_

"Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Tonight

Hey, hey,hey

Tonight"

"Whooo, Hooo! We rock!" Kyler screamed

"You bet we do, were awesome" Tyler said while the others (Except Drew cuz he's Drew) nodded

"We got the big room in the Pokémon centre, AGAIN" Kyler said "But I'm not singing"

"Whew, I thought you were gonna sing another weird song like 'Just the way you are or something" Drew said

"I wonder what Sofie is doing, she must be exactly like Kyler, cuz she's a little version of you" Dawn said. It was true; she was a small version of her. She had the same brown eyes, Brown hair with the same highlights, and the same sweet smile. The only difference was the little one was a girly girl, while Kyler was a Tom- boy. Sofie wore a blue and teal striped dress and her hair was in pig-tails.

"Yeah, we all used to look the same, until Erica became obsessed with grass types. I mean, really, she had a dress that had every shade of green imaginable." She said while laughing. Everyone (except Drew) Burst out laughing.

"Are you Kidding Me" Drew Said "It's not that funny"

"Yes it is, Debby Downer." May said while pouting

"Yeah Debby, learn to have fun" Ash said, mimicking May. After that, they started to laugh again

"Why do I even bother" Drew mumbled to himself

"Cuz, your Drew" May said, which started another fight which ended I a rose

"Hey guys! I found a perfect camping spot, Again!" They heard Kyler scream

"How do you do it" Ash asked

"'I've got… Killer instincts"

"OOOKKK lets find some fire wood" Drew said

"Ok! Let's go!" And they all searched for firewood. **(Once again, to lazy to write the rest so, they found firewood, Ate, played around, and went to bed)**

**The next day**

"Ok, were finally here!" May said

"Woot, Woot!" Ash screamed

"Ok, I lied about the Pokémon centre" Kyler said "But, I got a place to stay with a friend" She said

"Who" Dawn asked

"Hay ya'll" Said a sweet country like voice

"Who's that?" May asked

"That's Kathy Cristi-"She stopped as the girl gave her THE GLARE "K.C" she finished quickly

"Hey K.C, long time no see" Tyler said, shaking her hand

"I Know, How 'bout ya'll get inside, I got Dr. Pepp-"She didn't even get to finish

Come on! Let's go!" Kyler said while running to the house to get some of the soda.

After the contest **(Yes, I will be skipping every contest except the grand festival. You only need 2 ribbons to enter)**

"Whoo, Hoo! I only need one more to get to the grand festival" May said "Ok, the records for the ribbons are May: 1, Ash: 1, Drew: 0, Dawn: 0."

"Wow May, you're actually ahead of me" Drew said

"Yup! Finally, I'm ahead of you!" She said with glee

"Ok guys lets go to bed" K.C said

"Its only 19 days till Halloween!" Kyler said

"Let's sing a song about it!" Dawn said. Before the boys could disagree the girls started singing a Halloween song

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
(From: .)  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller" 

Then Kyler did an evil laugh "Muhhhahaaa, Muahahahah"

"When will you guys stop doing random song cues" Drew said

"Never!" Kyler screamed

"Ugh, this is gonna be a really fun trip" Drew said

"Yup, its gonna be a really fun trip" Tyler said

**Will our hero's face Harley, Erica, or Sofie again? Who knows? I do.**

**K.C: Teal Hair with a dark Aqua/ teal hat. She has aqua eyes. She has a black long sleeved shirt with a dark aqua shirt on top with the letters K.C on it. She has grey jeans and black sneakers**

**So, that's it.**

**Tyler: The EPICNESS 1999 does not own Pokémon or it's characters but does own the OC's **

**Drew: If she did all f the Couples here would be in trouble.**

**BYEE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Special Part 1

**I'm Back, and guess what**

**May: What**

**I'm skipping to a week before Christmas**

**Dawn: Yay I love Christmas!**

**I do to now, on with the story**

**Jhoto Journeys: A new beginning**

**Chapter 5: The Christmas celebration part 1 of ?**

"Wow, only one week until Christmas. You know what that means though" Tyler said as the girls started to get excited

"3, 2, 1…"Drew said

"SHOPPING!" they all screamed while dragging the boys off. Kyler found a hotel room in Ciannwood to stay for the holidays, so she and Tyler went out to get the decorations

"How tall should the tree be?" Kyler asked

"How 'bout a 5 1/2 footer" Tyler replied. They found the tree and went to get some decorations for it.

"Ok, 15 glass balls, 3 strings of lights, a couple random decorations of nutcrackers and fruit, 6 stockings with names, and got all of my shopping done! I also got a wreath and some cookies" Kyler said as she and Tyler went back to the others.

"Wow and how much did you spend?" Tyler asked

"About 200 $" She said

"Oh, I see the others let's go" Tyler said

"Hey guys, How much stuff did you get?" May asked

"A lot and I had to carry it all "Tyler explained

"You can say that again, Dawn spent 300 $!" Ash said as dawn smacked him over the head

"FYI, those were all of your Christmas presents "She said

"I only spent 100$" May said holding up her three bags

"So, let's go back to the Hotel and start to decorate "Drew said, getting impatient with his friends

"Hiya Huns" Said a girly stalkerish voice

"Make that run back to the hotel "Drew said as they all started to run

"Wait, Dawn! I need to stalk you" It was Conway

"AHHHHHH!" Dawn and ash screamed as they ran back, the others following.

"Who's that" May asked

"A creeper named Conway that stalks Dawn" Ash said with a tint of jealousy they finally made it back to the hotel room and started to decorate

"Drew, guess what time it is" Kyler said

"Oh no, no random song cue's her-"He couldn't finish

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You... yea yea_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing (oh yea)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You (You) baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

"We still rock "Kyler said

"Why that song Cristina, do ya like someone, like, me" Tyler said

"Don't flatter yourself with the pleasure of me liking you" she said

"You just goy burned" Drew said, making everyone burst out laughing

"D-d-o-on't e-e v-er s-say s-s-some-thi-ng li-ke that again" May said calming down

"Fine" He said, obviously not happy about why everyone started laughing.

"Awwww, Drewsie, don't be upset" Ash said mimicking Harley. Pikachu, if you're wondering, finally agreed to go into its poke ball for once, as long as he had A LOT of ketchup

"Please don't do that again" Dawn said, a little freaked out.

"Ok, I'll stop" he said, like a person under a spell

"Oi, guys! I almost forgot!"Kyler said "I got an invitation to a Christmas party at the shoreline, and I can invite as many people as I want!"

"Sweet! When is it?" Tyler asked as Drew swiped the invitation from Kyler's hand

"It says December 24. Christmas Eve, dress fancy, but not to fancy. Wow, this is confusing, even for me" He said shaking his head

"Well being a Gym leader's daughter, I've had to go to plenty of parties like this. I bet Dawn has, too!" She said getting excited

"I wonder what everyone in Pallet Town are doin', Hey Dawn, I don't think you've met my mom. All of my friends have, come on while I ask how everyone's doing" He said pulling her to the phone

"Ok, let's go. 'I wonder how all of our friends are doing'" She said/thought.

"OMG ASSSHHHHH WHERE ARE YOU!" Said a Stalkerish voice

"ERICA I'LL GET OUT TYPHLOSION" Kyler screamed chasing her sister away

"Wow, she is a big fan" Drew said amazed

"Well Howdy Ya'll" Said a voice

"Oh no" Kyler and Tyler said at the same time

"Well, lookie who it is. Kiler and Tiler, did ya'll get together yet" asked the voice. It was a man that had a purple afro, a Red t shirt, and black skinny jeans.

"Leave us alone Alex" Tyler said

"Who wants to hear the song I wrote, oh well, I take that as a yes" And he started to sing

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tress quarto sinco cinco seís  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves Wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing! _

"You did not write that song" Drew said even more freaked out then when Harley started to sing 'I'm to sexy for my shirt '.

"I no, well Marry Christmas" He said walking away

"That was wrong on so many levels. Wait! I forgot! How many ribbons do we have?" Dawn asked

"Ah hem. Drew: 2, Ash: 1, Dawn: 2, May: 2." Kyler said

"Well Ash is the only one who needs to keep on participating I contests" May said "Sorry"

"No problem, I only need one more" He replied "Hey, let's go back and eat"

"Ash! All you ever think about is fo-"she was interrupted by grumbling "I guess I am sorta hungry" She said embarrassed

"I heard they got Dr. Pepper!" Kyler said

"Ok let's go eat" Drew said

At The Restaurant

"Ok, I'll have a Dr. Pepper" Kyler said "and a Burger"

"And I'll have the same" Tyler said

"Same" The others Chorused

"Ok, it'll be ready in about 10 minutes" Said the Waitress

"So, who was that Alex guy?" Ash asked

"He's exactly like Harley, but more annoying" Tyler said

"So, Ash, why did you whisper Dawn in your sleep" Kyler asked getting over excited

"WHAT! I DID NOT" he screamed gaining a lot of attention

"Yes you did" May said as the food came

**As our hero's eating, Kyler is plotting an evil scheme to get them together with their pairing.**

**Alex: The EPPICNESS 1999 does not own Pokémon, but does the OC's**

**BYEE! And Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, And Jolly Kwanza(?)**


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas Special Part 2

**Ok, it's 5 days till Christmas in the story, 4 here.**

**May: Why?**

**Because this was supposed to be posted a couple days ago, but home work sits next to me as we speak**

**Dawn: on with the story**

**You Know the Drill**

"Ok, who wants to help me make cookies" Kyler asked

"Last time you made cookies, I had food poisoning for a week" Tyler said getting scared

"May can't cook either, let's hope Dawn can" Drew said

"WELL, EXCUSE ME" Kyler and May said "WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT" and with that, they ran into the kitchen

"Ok, let's see how long it'll take" Drew said

"Let's play Uno" Ash suggested

"Sure" The other boys agreed

**In the kitchen**

"Ok, get me the cookie cutters, ginger bread cookie mix, the ingredients on the box of the mix, and whatever else you need to make cookies" Kyler said as dawn got the pans and may got the ingredients. The other girls checked everything to make sure they had the right stuff.

"Ok, you guys start to make the batter, I'll get the pans and cutters ready" Kyler said as she put Pam on the pots and cookie cutters. Soon they all started cutting the batter into little men, woman, candy canes, ECT.

"Ok, get the icing and the sprinkles ready, then we'll start" Kyler gave the orders and the others got ready. With the art skills they had they made beautiful cookies and soon started to sing

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
in the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
we're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
as we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
and then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
and then pretend that he's a circus clown

_We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snow man_

_Till the other kids come,_

_And Knock him down_

_._

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
as we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

To face unafraid,  
the plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland"

"Well the cookies are done, let's go show the boys" May said Dawn nodding along with her

"Dawn, you've been quiet, wacha thinkin about" Kyler asked. She started to blush and said

"Oh nothing, no need to worry"

"That's when I worry the most" May said walking past with the tray of cookies.

**With the boy's**

"What's that good smell" Ash asked as he started to drool

"I don't know, but it's good" Tyler said as Drew nodded in agreement. They saw May walking in with a tray of beautifully decorated gingerbread cookies.

"You guys made them!" They all said

"Yup, try one" She said, handing them each a cookie

"Ok, but if we get sick, I blame you" Drew said before taking a bite. All of they're faces lit up

"Holy crap these are good!" Ash said before begging for more

"Wait 'till Christmas to stuff your faced boys" Dawn said "You don't wanna get sick, do you Ashy boy"

"Don't call me that" He said pouting

"Remember 'you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Clause is coming to town" All of the girls sang. Kyler's cell phone rang.

"Hello, yeah, ok, what! Ok fine, bye.

"Who was that" Dawn asked

"My sisters are staying w-with us 'till Christmas" She said as Dawn's face boiled with anger and Ash's went pale

"Oh no, no way get out" Drew said remembering Brianna. May and the others thought of ways to keep Erica away from Ash.

"We could tie her to the chair" Ash suggested. After a while, they agreed on locking her in a room for a day, and only let her out if she promises to stay away from him

"Ok, I have to go to the lobby to look for them" She said as she ran out the door and down the steps

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Dawn screamed and she told them the plan

**In The Lobby**

"Erica, Sofie, where are you?"

"Over hewe, I had to keep Ewica from running upstairs" Sofie said as she pointed to the grass headed sister tied to a chair with an apple in her mouth.

"Ok, let's go" Kyler said as she grabbed the chair with her sister on it and went to the elevator screaming "Fan girl comin' through"

The sister spit the apple out and started screaming at them until they go to the room.

"OMG! ASH I'M HERE!" She screamed as dawn came out, a mad expression took her face over

"OK, YOU LITTLE OVERWEIGHT 9 YEAR OLD FANGIRL, YOU WANT MY MAN, YOU PASS ME" Dawn said, following the plan she made

"Dawn! No! You'll get hurt, and I love you to much" Ash said coming in. Erica stopped squealing and looked at him.

"She's your girlfriend?" she asked

"Yup" he answered winking at the others

"Fine, I didn't even like you any way" she said walking to Kyler's room with her bag

"It was that easy to stop her?" May said coming in

"I wish my fan girls were like that said drew, also coming in

"Well, until she leaves, you two have to act like a couple. They both started to blush.

"I guess we do" Dawn said "I didn't even think of that really" She said quietly. Erica soon came in

"If you guys are really a couple, prove it. I wanna see ya'll kiss "She said walking over "If not your mine" she said putting on a wicked smile that scared the crap out of him and made Dawn get all angry

"If it's a kiss you want, it's a kiss you'll get" Dawn said as she grabbed ash and kissed him. Erica was fuming, so she ran back to the room.

Both Ash and Dawn were blushing. May finally spoke up.

"So are you two a real couple now" She said smirking

"Shut up and kiss grass head over there" Dawn said, returning the smirk. May and Drew blushed

"Who would wanna kiss May "Drew said as May started to fume

"I can name two, Brendan" At this name Drew cringed "And Sid, from your home town" And at this name he calmed down.

"What's wrong Drew, you looked upset when May said Brendan" Kyler said as drew started to blush

"W-w-well, wait where is Tyler?" he asked. Everyone shrugged, they didn't know where he is.

"If I know Tyler, He's listening to his iPod, half asleep, singing" Kyler said

"Why do you know so much about him, do you LOVE him" Drew said

"Go make out with May, or give her the Christmas gift you got her" Kyler said teasingly

He started to blush at the thought of the gift he got her. He wanted to give it to her, but he was afraid to, yes THE Drew was afraid of the shy little May. No, not May, rejection "Fine, I'll shut up"

"Good boy, now, help us find Tyler" Kyler said as she started to look around the large hotel room.

"Fine" He said as he started to look

After a little while, as Kyler said, Tyler was sitting in his room with his iPod on singing 'Billionaire'

"Ok, were gonna make more cookies since Ash ate them all, ERICA SOFIE COME ON WERE GONNA MAKE COOKIES" Kyler said as Erica and Sofie ran in "Ok, let's go" And they all started to run to the kitchen

"I love her spunk" Tyler accidentally thought out loud

"You L-O-V-E her" Ash teased

"A least I don't have to pretend my crush is my Girlfriend" Tyler said blushing. Ash started to blush.

"Oh, what about you grass head, I saw you getting May's gift"

"Aw crap" Drew said "It's just a simple little gift I found in a store"

"Well, let's do something else" Tyler said. Little did they know the girls were planning something, Kyler was putting mistletoe in the doorway to the kitchen

"Hey Tyler, come here" She said as she walked out. He went into the door way and Kyler walked over, looking innocent, and pointed up. He blushed while the others had to keep themselves from laughing

"Well, look where we are" Kyler said "Well, it is a tradition" and she pecked him on the lips "And yes, I'll go to the Christmas party as your date".

'Crap, how did she know I was gonna ask her, oh well, at least know it's over' he thought

**I Think I'm gonna end it here, Bye guys**


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas special part 3

**Ok, it's Christmas eve now, and there goin shopping for clothes to go to, to the party.**

**May: Sweetness**

**Drew: On with the story. SHE OWNS NOTHING BUT THE OC'S**

**Christmas special part 2 of 3**

'Ok, I'll ask her, I gotta ask her' Drew thought walking over to May

'I wonder why Drew is coming over her, is he gonna ask me to the dance or something' May thought "Drew, wadaya want"

"Will you be my date to the dance he said, barley even a whisper

"Sure, but your not going like that. On to the Mall!" She said, and all of them went to the mall to go shopping.

**With Ash and Dawn**

"So, do we have to act like a couple" Ash said as he started to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess we do" She said. She kissed his cheek to make it more obvious. They both started to blush.

"Hehe, so wanna go shopping now, or just hang out" Ash said rubbing the back of his neck

"Let's just hang out, I already got an outfit" Dawn replied

**With Kyler and Tyler**

"Sooooo, What should we do" Tyler asked carrying two shopping bags

"I don't know really" She replied, sending him a cheeky smile

"Let's go to the food court" He said

"Ok, I missed breakfast" She said following him into the food court.

"Let me guess" He said "Master wok, Veggie lo mien with B-B-Q Chicken"

"You know mw so well" She replied walking over with 10 $ "Oh, you forgot the eggroll" She said

"You are so weird" He said

"Thank you" Kyler replied

**With May and Drew**

"So, Drew. Why did you ask me to the dance?" May asked

"Because I did" He said

"Hmph" She replied "Well, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know, really" He said

"Well, do you like to sing" She asked "why did I ask that, you hate our song cues"

"I never said I hated them" He said "I like music, but not at random times" he thought for a moment "What do you want then" He finally said

"Well, I want something I'll always remember, forever, like a keepsake" She said as they walked to the food court

"That's cool" He said. They finally all met at the food court and went home. On the way home, Kyler started to sing a song.

"_You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
He's making a list  
And checking it twice; _

Soon every one joined in, even Drew_  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!  
O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town"_

"Ok, were home, Let's get ready" And they all started to get ready

"Let's hope Tyler doesn't start drooling over Kyler again" May said

"I actually hope he does" She said quietly

"Haha, we all hope our dates will" May said

"Where are Erica and Sofie?" Dawn asked

"Ok, they're at the Daycare downstairs" Kyler replied

"Ahhh" May and Dawn said

"Ok, were ready" Kyler said as they all walked down the steps

The boy's wore simple things, Drew: Red turtle-neck, black t- shirt over it ( Like what he usually wears) And Black pants. Ash: Red t-shirt with a green button up jacket over it and Black pants. Tyler: Green turtle-neck and Black pants, also, he wore a Santa hat. But the girls were perfect.

May had a Pine green Knee high dress on, her hair was curly in a black headband with a piece of holly on it, and she had a velvet red button up sweater on top (It was un-buttoned) and green flats. Dawn wore a White Knee high dress with thick straps, in the middle it had a thick red ribbon with a bow tied on it. Her hair was down ad straight with flips at the ends and it was in a red head ban to match the bow, and she had red flats. Kyler wore a Red knee high dress similar to Dawn's, but without a bow. She had Green leggings on and black flats. Her hair was in a medium high ponytail with a red bow at the beginning of the pigtail, and it curled down like a thick cyclone. Kyler was the only one with make-up on, Dr. Pepper Lip-balm

"You look amazing" Tyler said, taking Kyler's hand and walking her to olivine Shoreline, as did the other boys

**At the party**

"So, wanna Dance?" Ash asked Dawn

"Sure" And they went to the dance floor. May and Drew were talking and Kyler and Tyler were by the punch bowl.

"So, you look, wow" Was all he could say

She giggled and kissed his cheek "I no, aren't a adorable"

He just looked at her and said "Yeah, you are adorable, wanna dance"

"No thanks, I wanna go sing Karaoke" And she grabbed him and ran off

May and drew eventually went away from all of the people, like at the Hoenn Grand festival.

"So, Drew, Do you believe in magic, like things were meant to be, even if they were actually accidents" She asked

"Yeah, actually, I do." He said "If it weren't for an accident, I wouldn't have met you' He accidentally thought out loud

"Awww, that's so sweet. Thanks Drew" And she kissed him on the cheek "BTW, that meant I thought what you said was sweet" And she walked back to the party.

All Drew could say was "Wow, she kissed me" then the thought about it "Oh my God, She kissed me! She Kissed Me! SHE KISSED ME!" and he started to act very un-Drew-like.

"What's up with Grass Head" Kyler asked as may whispered what happened in her ear. "Ahhh, I see what happened" And she smirked and told the others what had happened.

"Let's go dance" Ash said, grabbing dawn and pulling her over. Tyler and drew did the same with Kyler and May

"Tyler! You know I'm accident prone and have two left feet! What if I get hurt?" She said trying to get away

"You can get lost in a book by writing and when you sing you get lost in a song, sing the song were dancing to and you'll get lost in it, then I'll lead you" He said, very proud of the idea he thought of

"Well, ok, I you say so" and she started to sing lightly "last Christmas I gave you my heart" and she sang quietly, getting lost in the song as Tyler lead her. She was dancing!

"I'm dancing!" She said "I'm actually dancing! Thanks Ty" and she kissed his cheek

"May" Drew said "Wanna go back to the hotel, I have something to give you"

"Ok, come on guys, were leaving" She said and they all left

**Back at the hotel**

Drew got out a small box and walked over to May "Here's your Christmas present" He said shyly

She opened the box and inside was a necklace, a beautiful charm of a Beautifly on a rose with little diamonds for some color

"Oh Drew, its beautiful thank you" and she hugged him

"Dawn!" Ash called her over and gave her a box "Here, open it"

Inside was yet another necklace, but so different. It was a cursive D with diamonds on the inside and a pearl on the loop in the D.

"Ash it's beautiful, thank you, I love it" And she put mistletoe over there head, because Erica was watching, and kissed him.

"Kyler" Tyler called her over "I know how much you love music, so I got you this" and he handed her a Black and blue steel string guitar

"Oh my God, you know me so well, I got you this" and she gave him a box "don't open it 'till tomorrow though, we gotta get the Presents from Santa for my sisters hidden, since Santa can't visit kids on there journey, and I saw Santa, so I know he's real" she said as she brought out a boat load of presents.

"May, Drew, go get the girls" she said as she readied the beds in the extra room

"Ok" They said and they went to go get them

"Alright, let's cook dinner" Kyler said as she go a ham out of the fridge, as well as stuffing, Ice cream and a frozen pie.

"Ok, Ash you watch or your gonna eat everything, Dawn you handle the Pie, Tyler you got the stuffing, May and Drew will keep the short people away. And I got the ham under control."

"OK" They all said and they all started to cook while Ash sulked.

Soon May and Drew came back with the little ones and started to babysit them. Soon dinner was done and they all laughed and had a lot of fun while eating. Soon they started to sing while Kyle played the piano

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby do you recognize me?

Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me

Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you" I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My god I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

__

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but

you tore me apart

Ooooh

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Maybe next year I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special.

"Ok everyone time to go to bed, let's go" Kyler said as she pushed the sleepy little ones off to bed "one more thing" And she kissed Tyler "Merry Christmas"

**I love Christmas! This is a good chapter don't ya think**

**All of the girls: Yes**

**Boys: So so**

**So what do Ya'll think, is it good Review, no flames, byee! I love you all so keep it real! BYEE I need 2,003 words !**


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas special part 4

**Ok, I know it's after the holiday's, but for you guy's it's Christmas**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Ok, Drew! Do the disclaimer**

**Drew: Fine oh mighty god. She owns nada nothin Zippo, except the Oc's**

**Good boy, know, on with the story**

**The Christmas special part 4 of 4**

"Tina! Tina! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Sofia said in her sister's ear to wake her up

"God, you're worse than an alarm clock" She said "OK PEOPLE WAKE UP!" She screamed to wake them all up

"If we can't sleep in, can we at least eat?" Ash asked

"No, were gonna eat after we open presents" she said tossing people their gifts "To Drew from May, To Ash from Dawn," And so on.

"Kyler, why did you kiss me?" Tyler asked

"Holy crap, you called me Kyler! God must be watching" she said "Oh yeah, it was a part of your gift" she said as she went to go get it. "Here" she said handing it to him

"Ok" He said as he opened it "It's a poke ball? What's in it?" he asked

"Open it you moron" she said grabbing it and releasing the Pokémon

"Smoochum!" the Pokémon said as it went over to Tyler "Smooch, smo smooch Smoochum smoo (Tyler, do you remember me?)"

"Smoochum, is that really you?" he asked, very surprised to see his old friend from ranger school

"Smoo (Yup)" She replied, jumping onto his shoulder

"Cristina, how did you find her? I thought she was gone forever"

"I found her trying to find you in Griffiean a little bit before I left, so I sent her to Prof. Oak and said 'When I see him, I'll call you and send her to me right away'. But, I decided to wait for Christmas, to make it special. Wait, did you just call me Cristina again, crap " and she walked away to see what the others got.

"Hey, look at what Dawn got me" Ash said as he showed her hat she got him

"It matched my shirt" then he flipped it inside out "And my sweatshirt" he said as he thanked Dawn

"Hey, do you guys know what Drew got?" Kyler asked

"No, but go ask him. He's in the kitchen with May" Dawn said, pointing to the kitchen

"Ok, thanks. HEY DREW,WHAT DID MAY GEY YOU" Kyler screamed as she ran into the kitchen, making both May and Drew fall off their chairs. May had fallen on top of Drew.

"Hey May, will you get off me" Drew asked

"No, your comfy, plus, this can count as revenge for you teasing me" she replied, noticing Kyler was still there, smirking in amusement

"Will one of you lovebirds please tell me what Drew got" she asked, giving them the puppy face

"Fine" Drew said "But never call us lovebirds again" and with that, he showed her a white Pokémon egg with Blue and Red spots all over it

"I got him a Togepi egg from a breeder who said it was a runt and never wanted anything to do with it, so I took it and gave it to Drew for Christmas" May said

"It's not a runt, but it's just a bit small, like May's squirtle" Drew teased "Wait, where is the little blue squirrel with a shell anyway?" he asked

"He's back at the gym training, and FYI he won't grow, we tried everything" she finally said

"Well let's eat" Ash said, barging into the Kitchen

"Hey Kyler, where are your sisters" Dawn asked

"I don't know, let-, wait here's a note" She said as she read it out loud

**Dear Kyler and Friends,**

**Sorry to leave so soon, but we had to go, Sofie was getting Homesick and went to visit mom in our new home, yup, we moved…AGAIN! So See you soon, Byee!**

**Love,**

**Erica and Sofie**

**Ps: I will get Ash some day, MUHAHAHAH. JK Byee!**

"So, that's where they went…Wait, we moved AGAIN! Ugh, mom can't stay in one place for long, can she" Kyler said "oh well let's eat. TYLER GET IN HERE, WERE GONNA TELL THEM WHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE SMOOCHUM FOR A LONG TIME" she screamed as Tyler came in, his 'new' Smoochum on his shoulder

"Wait, why didn't you have her for long" Ash asked before he shoved bacon down his throat

"There was a Pokémon Ranger school in Griffiean, and we were the best students there, so they gave us missions early. Tyler, Keith and I were the best of friends, but when we were put ahead, he got jealous and ditched us" She said as Tyler took over

"So we went out to our new home, the ranger base in Stone Town. But one day, My Totadile and her Cyndaquil got into a fight and accidentally attacked our Leader, and he said 'you ether get rid of those destructive Pokémon, or you guy's have to quit'.' Tyler said as Kyler took over

"We didn't wanna get rid of our Pokémon, so they took our partners: Smoochum and Starley. Smoochum didn't wanna leave, so she used a move to protect herself from being released, but Starley didn't, so Smoochum ran, pretending to be released. We were the youngest and best rangers in our field; we returned order to the Legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre at the age of 6, and that was our last mission until we were fired. That's one of the reasons I have all of these Pokémon from different regions, the other is, On Griffiean, all Pokémon live in peace, and their all from different regions so" She said as Tyler finished off

"That's why I didn't have Smoochum for long and why we have all of these different Pokémon from different regions" and they finished, sat down, and ate like nothing ever happened

"Wait, so you guys were Pokémon rangers at the age of 5, and you finished the school at the age of five, you were 6 on your last mission and you were the youngest and best rangers in your field?" Ash asked, trying to get all of the info into his head

"You guy's are amazing!" May said as the others agreed

"Well, what ever, let's eat" Kyler said as she went over and got everyone food, or at least tried to "Ok, who ate all of the bacon *cough*Ash *cough*

"Fine, I'll go to IHOP and get some more food" And with that her walked out the door

"Smoo, smooch Smoochum smooch (Does this happen a lot?)"

"Yeah Smoochum, it does" Tyler replied

"Smoo, smooch smoo Smoochum (Well, this is gonna be fun) She said as she went over and played with Ash's old hat

"Smoochum, I have Poffins" Dawn said as she walked over to her and gave her the Poffins

"Wait, what are Poffins" May and Drew asked at the same time

"How do you guy's win contests if you don't have Poffins?" Dawn replied

"We have Poke Blocks" Drew replied

"I guess they're the same but ones in block fore and the other looks like the top of a cupcake" May said

"Well no duh capti-" Drew started, but before he could finish, May kissed his cheek.

"That shut you up, I finally found your weakness" She said smirking

"HEY GUYS, I'M BACK WITH THE FOOD FROM IHOP" Ash said as he burst through the door with the food.

"Alright, I'm starving" Tyler said as his Smoochum chirped (?) in agreement

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"Hey guys, look out the window" Drew said as he signaled them to come over

"Ok, what is i-, WOW, IT'S SNOWING?" May screamed

"That's weird, it's not even cold out" Ash said as he went out onto the balcony

"Well, its not gonna last long so let's go out side and sing" Kyler said as she started to sing Let it Snow

"_**Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

"Let's go back to the room before Conway, Harley, or Alex come by and attack" Tyler said Getting worried because he saw wanted for mental hospital posters of them

"Ok, whatever, let's go" Drew said casually before Harley started to run up to them

"RUN!" Ash screamed as they ran to the Hotel to pack up and get away from the stalkers/ weirdoes/ gays.

**At the Hotel**

"Nurse Joy!" Kyler said as she walked over "Here are some Christmas decorations for next year, keep 'em, you'll never know if you might need them"

"Thank you, some of our decorations broke, so these will be helpful" The nurse replied

"Bye!" Kyler said as she walked away to the others

"That was nice, giving them to the nurse, but, Dawn found a new shopping center, so were going there

"They have a hair salon, so I'm gonna get my hair cut" Dawn said

"And I'm gonna see what they can do about these pigtail things" May said "What are you gonna do Kyler"

"I'm gonna get side bangs, I've always wanted them" She said

"That'll be cool, let's go!" Dawn said as she dragged Ash off while the other girls did the same

**On the road after the hair cuts**

"I love my hair" May said. It was no longer in that pigtailed style but was straight down, and was pretty wavy.

"Well, Kyler looks great" Dawn said as she pointed over to her. When in her face, her side bangs went past he eye, so she swept them to the side, and they lay lazily on her forehead, right above her eye. "I only cut my hair a bit shorter, but it looks the same"

"Hey Tyler, don't you think Kyler looks great" Ash teased

He started to blush but retorted by saying "Don't you think Dawn looks great Ashy boy"

Drew just chuckled "You guys argue like 4 year olds"

"Well don't you think May looks great" They both said

He blushed. "The girls are watching and listening, aren't they" He said as he looked over and saw the girls smirking

"Aw crap."Ash said

"Umm… NOTHING GOING ON HERE!" Tyler said blushing, but he turned around and walked away quickly, but Kyler followed him

"Hey Tyler, do ya think I'm cute?" She asked. He just blushed and walked away.

"Oh well, I think I'm gonna go find Keith and ask him out, I heard he was in this region

"NOOO, ur umm I mean ugh" And he walked away while the others were laughing their head off.

**So I'm gonna end it here. I'm starting a new story.**

**May: what's it about**

**Pokémon ranger high school**

**Ash: SWEET!**

**Ok, well byee!**


	9. Chapter 9 Future Reviled

**I haven't updated in forever!**

**Drew: Thank God**

**What did you say, Rose Boy**

**May: Yeah don't make fun of her**

**Ash: I'm hungry, when's your moms lasagna gonna be done**

**Dawn: Ash, stop thinking about food**

**I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!**

**Drew: Oh joy, you can write more, joy**

**May: Drew, Don't be rude**

**Thank you, I don't own anything, if I did, this story would really be the next season**

**Drew: Oh God no**

**Jhoto Journeys: A new beginning**

**Ep: 9, What the Pancake? Our Future reviled!**

**LATER IN THE CHAPTER:**

"_She spins and she sways"_ Kyler started to sing to pass time, before Drew rudely interrupted her.

**NOW:**

All of them just got over the laughing fit they had in the middle of the road. It was so funny, Drew even laughed. Yes THE Drew laughed.

"So, what city are we goin to next" Kyler asked as they reached the ferry docks in Ciannwood city.

"What! The docks are closed for New Years!" they heard Ash yell from the ticket booth

"So were gonna spend another day here, camping." Dawn said "I wanted to see the fireworks from the ocean"

"Oh well, at least we spend another day in the city" May said

"Oh, I heard there was this awesome festival they hold on New Years!" Kyler said as they walked back into the city

"Ok, whatever" Tyler said, barely over a whisper

"What's wrong Tyler, still upset we teased you" Drew said, as if he was teasing May "Nope, not the same as Teasing Mrs. Dense head"

"BAKA, WILL YOU STOP TEASING ME FOR ONCE" She screamed back

"Who, your smart enough to know Japanese, I bet that's all you know" He said back, which ended in him getting smacked in the back of the head by Dawn to stop it

"Ok, know that the lovebirds are done fighting, LET'S GO TO THE CARNIVAL!" Kyler screamed, as she dragged Tyler off to the carnival.

"Did anyone give her sugar? Or did you give her Dr. Pepper" Drew said, pointing to Ash

"Ok, maybe I gave her a little but-"

"You idiot! She's gonna be like that all day know!" Dawn said as she smacked the back of his head. "Let's just get to the carnival and find Kyler before she does something stupid

**IN THE CARNIVAL**

"Cristina! Slow down!" Tyler yelled

"No, not until we get to the wheel of fire!" She said. Tyler gulped, she had dragged him on this ride back in Griffiean, and it was not fun when they were 6.

"Kyler! Tyler!" May yelled as they went into the carnival to find there hyper and probably scared friend

"May, will you quit yelling! You're gonna break my ear drums" Drew said, putting a hand over her mouth

"WOOOHOOO!" They heard a very familiar voice scream, it was…Tyler?

"It sounds like he's having fun" Ash said as they walked to the ride

"I would never go on that" May said, getting scared. All they saw in the front seat of the ride was Tyler screaming and Kyler holding on to him in fear

"I'm never going on that again" Kyler said as they got off the ride

"What, Cristina was afraid, that's nonsense" Tyler teased as they walked over to the others

"Well at least she's not hyper anymore" May said as they walked over to a booth that read:

_**Esmeralda the Fortune teller; May your Future be REVILED**_

"Ohhh, Let's go!" Dawn said as she dragged Ash into the tent

"I don't like the look of this" Drew said, walking in followed by the others

"Why hello, wait let me guess your names… Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, Andrew Hayden, Maybelle Maple, Cristina Kingdom, and Tyler Honchen" The psychic said, pointing to each as she said their names

"WOW! HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR NAMES?" Kyler flipped, she never really believed in psychics

"Why my dear, I am Esmeralda, the Psychic. I know all" The elderly woman replied

"Well, you don't mind telling us our future, do you?" May asked shyly

"Not at all my dear and, for you kids, I'll do it for free. What are your zodiac signs?" She asked, taking out a small box. Kyler spoke first

"I'm a Cancer!" She said, Tyler spoke after

"I'm a Capricorn"

"Im a Leo" Drew said

"In an Aquarius" May said

"I'm Aries!" Dawn said

"And I'm a Libra" Ash finally said

"Good my children here are pendants for you to keep" and she handed them small pendants with their zodiac sign on it. "Now, I tell you your future. Ms. Berlitz, you will reach greatness, but your love has and will be helping you, even when you are married and have 2 kids named Hope and Carlos."

"Wow, I have a bright future!" she said as she sat down to hear the rest of the fortunes

The old woman continued "Ahhh, Ms. Maple, you have been lied to before, am I correct?"

"Yeah, Harley lied to me" she replied but continued to listen to the woman

"You have not only been lied to by him, but also by someone who loves you. That man will be yours forever, and you will be married to this man and have a daughter named Rosalie, she will follow in your footsteps" said the old woman

"Wow, I wonder who this guy is?" she said

"_Maybe me"_ Drew thought, and then he saw Esmeralda smirk.

"Ahhh, Mr. Hayden, your future is very similar to Ms. Maple's, as a matter of fact, too similar" she said smirking. Both May and Drew were blushing

"_It can't be Drew, can it?" _May thought

"Now, I shall finish all of the predictions. Mr. Ketchum, once again, your future is similar to Ms. Berlitz's, but, a young boy might try to get in your way and take your love, be careful."

"_Kenny!"_ Ash and Dawn both thought at the same time

"Now, Cristina, stop trying to hide your past by changing your name, I can see all of your memories, even the hidden ones. You will become very successful, as I can see, and one day, your secret will be out, a loved one will almost die, but you will help that person live, you will be married, and have a child with the name you go by now. Don't hide your identity anymore, or they will find you." She said, and she looked pretty creepy, too. "No more Kyler, just Crisina, or Tina, just no more Kyler, or they will find you"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" She screamed crying "THEY WON'T FIND ME, THEY WON'T!" Then she ran out of the tent

"What happened?" Ash asked, even dumber than ever

"Ash! Don't ask personal questions" Dawn said, pulling his ear

"Sorry" He whimpered while backing away

"The child will be ok, just a little frightened. Mr. Honchen, you will rescue a loved one by risking your life, but the first time you will fail, but you will keep on trying until you succeed. You will marry the person and will have a daughter by her name. I see you are from Griffiean, there is a danger coming, and it is after Cristina, be careful, don't leave her alone" and with that, the woman and the tent disappeared

"That was way passed freaky" May said, shaking like a wet puppy in the rain

"Tyler, what do you think is after your girlfriend" Drew asked, as they walked over to a tree where they heard crying

"Cristina, come down, we won't hurt you" Tyler said as they approached the trees

"Leave me alone, or you'll end up getting hurt, very hurt, maybe even killed" she replied from up in the tree

"Awww, come on, the festival is holding a contest for singing, maybe you can enter" Ash said, in attempt to cheer her up

"If I sing, they'll find me" She said, pushing her bangs from her forehead onto her eye

"Who'll find you?" May asked

"I can't tell you, when they hear their name, they come" She said

"I have " Tyler said holding up a bottle of her favorite soda. Immediately, her face lit up and she jumped out of the tree and pushed her bangs out of her face

"Thanks Tyler, I need this" She said

"Finally you're back to your hyper self" He replied

"Guy's the contest is about to start! We gotta go if Ky- I mean Cristina is gonna enter!" Dawn said as she started to drag all of them to the sign-up stand.

"Hi, I'm Cristina, and I would like to enter!" Tina said as she handed him her trainer card

"It say's you like to be called Kyler, do you want me to delete that data?" Asked the guy with a questioning look

"Yup! Tell the Indigo league Officials, will ya?" and with that, she walked off with her number

They heard a couple singers and then it was Cristina's turn."May I please introduce number 5, Cristina!"

She walked out on stage, getting nervous. What if someone recognized her voice? Well the psychic did say she would be discovered, so she said one thing before she sang "… HIT IT!

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hotpants on enough  
And yes, of course we does  
We're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace_

Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are "

She finished, the crowed was silent, and then out of the blue they burst into applause. She could hear her friend's cheering the loudest out of all of them. This had been her best performance ever, except for when she was Gianna. Then she heard a little girl scream something

"She sounds Just like Gianna!"

"Yeah, she does"

"Did she pull a Miley Cyrus and have Gianna as her pop-star life"

She knew what she had to do. "People, I am Gianna, it was my Mothers Idea so we could get enough money to pay for our bills, so disqualify me for being a pro, I just wanted to sing for fun"

"We don't care really" she heard that little girl say "As long as you keep singing and be your-self, we'll all love you. Just keep singing"

Cristina felt like crying, the little girl was so wise, yet so young. "Little girl, come here" and the girl pushed through the crowed and came up to the stage. "Here you go, take good care of it" and she handed her the red/orange wig

"Thanks Cristina!" and the little girl ran back to her father

**Later that day at 11:40 PM**

"Come on! We need to get on the Ferris wheel so we can get a good view of the fireworks" Dawn said, dragging everyone along

"Ok, were hurrying, were hurrying" Cristina said as they arrived in the really short line

"We need a car for 6" Drew said to the ticket lady

"Yes sir, step right in" she said as she leaded them into the car, Drew handing her the tickets

"_Ok everyone, the fire works will be starting in 20 min, if you are on the Ferris wheel, we will stop when car 6 is at the top" _the guy said

"Hey! Were in car 6! Alright!" Ash said, fist-pumping the air

"Sweetness!" Crisina said

**11:55 PM**

"_The Ferris wheel will now be stopping please wait 5 minutes for the fireworks to start"_ the guy said again

"_She spins and she sways"_ Kyler started to sing to pass time, before Drew rudely interrupted her.

"Will you quit singing already?"

"Drew, don't be rude" May said as she smacked the back of his head, saying something about how 'if he didn't get any manners, she would personally get Pikachu to shock the manners into him'

"Ugh, those two are like cat and dog" Tyler said and he saw Harley, Alex, and Conway looking for them

"10, 9" Cristina started

"8,7" Tyler continued

"6,5" Ash said

"4, 3" Dawn said

"2" May said

"1" Drew finished

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" They all screamed

**On the ground**

"Sir, we found her, along with the other 5. Should we kill them now?"

"_No. let them live until after the Indigo league, then capture them and bring them here_

"But that's a whole year! Where are we gonna find people to follow them?"

"We can help with that" Said 3 annoying voices we all know and Hate

**I think we can end it here, it took me 2 hours to write it!**

**Drew: wow your slow**

**Shut it roes boy**

**May: I like the mystery**

**Dawn: Me too!**

**Ash: I want Food**

**Everyone: SHUT UP ABOUT FOOD ASH!**

**Ok, Byee!**


	10. Chapter 10 A crazy Ferry Ride

**I'm Baaccckkkk**

**Drew: Oh God no**

**Oh God yes!**

**May: who were those 3 annoying people at the end of the last chapter?**

**You are so clueless**

**Drew: I've been saying that for years!**

**Ash: I want some pie**

**Dawn: I made a pie!**

**YAYZ! PIE!**

**Drew: The EPICNESS 1999 does not own Pokémon, or Dawns pie**

**But I do own a peach-faced lovebird named Skittles, he bit me because I was typing instead of paying attention to him, he's so spoiled**

**Drew: Good going, now you can't type so bye**

**WRONG GRASS HEAD! He likes music so I put it on for him so I can type!**

**May: YAYZ I LIKE THIS STORY! SO LET'S CONTINUE IT!**

**Good idea, on with the story**

**ON THE FERRY**

"Are we there yet?" Tina asked for the 17th time

"Were we there 5 seconds ago, no, so what makes you think we're there?" Drew said, getting annoyed by the hyper teen

"Well, sorry. We've been in Ciannwood so long, I wanna get back to the real land Jhoto instead of the 1 island out in the middle of the Ocean!" She said, obviously overreacting

"Cristina! Will you stop overreacting over little thing! Seriously, you haven't changed at all since the Griffiean league" Tyler said, looking back on all the times she overreacted in 2 weeks, he counted 56

"Guy's, can we all stop fighting for once!" May said, getting in the middle of Tina and Tyler

"Well look who's talking, you always overreact when I tease you, Ms. Dense-head" Drew said before they heard a horrible screeching sound. All eyes turned to Dawn, who was holding up her Poke-Tech, tapping the screen

"God Dawn, what was that" Ash asked, holding his ears in pain

"It's the new 'Blow horn-screeching-Buzzing-shut up-ect.' Button app for the Poke-Tech, I knew I would need to use it someday" She said with a wide grin

"So, what do we do next?" Ash asked, wondering where the next contest was.

"Ok, I guess we should get going to where the next contest is. Ah ha! It's in Black Thorn City. After Ash wins his last contest, we can travel around because we still have half a year here **(The League and Grand Festival are in June, right now it's January do the math)**" Tina said

"I guess that's a good plan" Tyler said "I've never been to Jhoto before"

"I have, and so have Ash, May and Tina" Drew said

"Wait, you came to Jhoto without me!" Tyler yelled in surprise

"Well, duh! Remember that mission I had to go on alone, to help those kids at the lake of rage because Team Rocket was doing something that forced Magicarp to evolve." She replied, putting up her usual 'I R SMART' sign

"Well sorry, it was 8 years ago, how was I supposed to remember" He said

"Can we all stop fighting? I think this Ferry ride is driving us CRAZY!" May yelled as she started to flip out, thus proving her theory

"Ok, let's all go and eat, there's a food court on the 3rd floors let's go" Ash said, of course, he only sounded smart when it came to food

"I actually think that's a good idea" Drew said, and they all nodded in agreement.

So they all walked off, but three annoying things were secretly following them.

"So, all we gotta do is follow them and when the Jhoto League is over, we signal THEM and we help capture them." Conway said, fixing his glasses for the umpteenth time in five minutes

"Yup, and I can make Maysie and Drewsie kiss over and over again" Harley said in his weird gay voice, jumping around like a school girl

"And I can finally kill Kyler **(He still doesn't know she changed her name back, do you get what the crazy psychic was saying now, if you don't, you're nuts 8D) **For what she did to me" Alex said, cracking his knuckles, which were under Harley's 'I AM GAY' gloves

"NO! MY PRECIOUS GLOVES!" Harley screamed, snatching them back from Alex

"Wait, what did she do to you" Conway asked while figuring out way's to stalk Dawn

"Well, 1 she called me gay in front of a whole entire crown and in front of a news camera, 2 she has slapped me so many times for saying things about her and Tyler, and 3 she kicked my butt because I stole her " He said, while a dark aura suddenly surrounded him

"WOW! She socked her Pokémon on me because she thought I stole her " Harley said, clasping Alex's hands with his 'I AM GAY' gloves

"Can we get on with the stalking already?" Conway said, wanting to follow Dawn like a puppy

"Sure, as long as we can bother them" Harley said, suddenly wanting revenge on them for no reason

"Ok, all we gotta do is *Whisper, chuckle, evil laugh!*" Alex said, and they put on their disguises, Harley was a woman and had a Brown wig on, Conway died his hair white, and looked like a father, and since Alex was so short, they died his afro Brown and dressed him up as a little kid

"Wow! I look Hot!" Harley said, admiring his woman costume

"Will you quit acting like a moron and get over here!" Conway said, trying to look over at Dawn from their table

"Why do I have to be the kid?" Alex said, really annoyed at his two taller partners

"Because you're a midget, hun" Harley said, patting his head

"I AM NOT THAT SHORT" He screamed. Then the whole food court got quiet. "Ummm, sorry" and he turned around while people went back to their business.

Over at another table, our 6 heroes were enjoying a lunch of Ramen, egg-rolls, and Chicken when Tina realized who that kid that screamed was. So she walked over to their table, and they all looked worried to see her

"Um, hi ma'm, would you like anything" Harley said, looking around the Food court nervously

"Yes, HARLEY, I would like something" and she leaned near his ear "I WANT YOU MORONS TO LEAVE AND QUIT STALKING US!" and with that, she left back to her table

"We better leave, that girl is powerful!" Alex said, and they all ran to the room they rented on the Ferry

"Wait that was Harley!" May yelled in surprise

"Yeah, they were following us, it's freaky" Tina

"I just hope the idiots will stop following us" Drew said, his famous hair-flip following

"Will you quit it with the hair-flick?" All of the girls screamed

"What ever" He replied, which ended him getting hit with Dawn's mallet that Misty gave her for her birthday

"That's what you get for 1, being a cocky, arrogant, jerk and 2, for ignoring your feelings for May" Dawn said, as both May and Drew started to blush

"Ha! I knew they liked each other!" Ash yelled, jumping out of his seat

"Ash! Sit down" Dawn said, grabbing his ear

"TINA!" Said a kids voice

"Sofie?" Tina said looking confused

"Ya Tina were hewe!" Sofie replied, pointing at Erica, who was ordering a large Chocolate Bar for herself

"Wow, who knew we would all be on the same ferry" Tyler said, giving the little girl a hug

"HI GUYS!" Erica yelled as she walked over with a half eaten chocolate bar

"You ate all of that already!" May gasped in surprise

"YA! THAT REMINDS ME! I HAD A DREAM AND THERE WAS A PONY NAMED STEVE AND THEN I BUILT A SNOWMAN AND NAMED IT BOB, BUT THEN IT FELL APART AN-" She Couldn't continue, because Tina put her hand over her mouth

"Alright, that's enough Erica, try to calm down will ya" She said, sitting the girl down

"So, Sofie are you competing in contests of are you a trainer" Ash asked

"I'm a twainer, I need 4 mowe badges, see" and she showed them all her badges

"Wow Sofie, one day, you'll be as good as me" Tina said, proud of her youngest sister

"Ok guys, I'm calm now so let me tell you all something important" Erica said, standing up

"Let me guess, in you dream the rainbow pony flew" Drew said, dripping sarcasm

"Thanks for sharing that info sergeant sarcasm, what I was gonna say is That me and Sofie are going to the Ranger school in Griffiean" she said

Tina was shocked, they were following in her footsteps. "… OH IM SOOO PROUD OF YOU TWO *Sob* I CAN'T BELIVE IT *Cries* I'M JUST SO PROUD!" and she glomped them like Ash's Muk and Prof. Oak

"Tina, pweese get off us *Gulp*" Sofie said while getting crushed by her own sister

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm a little to proud" She said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly

"Well on duh captain obvious" Tyler muttered under his breath, but Tina heard it

"Well thanks for that info sergeant sarcasm" and she walked back to the room

"Hey May, she looked and sounded like you for a second, has she been taking lessons" Drew teased

"Why you" and she pushed him onto his stomach and sat on him, like she did on Christmas

"Ack! May! Get off me!" He managed to choke out while everyone else had a laughing fit

"Excuse me Kids, but you are disturbing other people, I'm afraid you have to leave" said a tall security guard

Ash immediately felt intimidated and obeyed him, and walked back to the room, as did the others

"What a party pooper" Ash said, not very amused

"Ash is right for once, all we were doing was having fun" Dawn said

"I'm goin to bed, peace" Tyler said, jumping into his bed and immediately falling asleep

"I guess I will too" May said, yawning. All of the others agreed and soon they were all asleep, except for Tina, who was worried for some reason

"_What if they find me again, what if the others they were talking about then are my friends now?" _ she thought, then she fell asleep

**So, how do you all like it?**

**Drew: It could have been better**

**YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GONNA GO PLAY MY VIDEO GAMES *Leaves***

**Dawn: Well that wasn't random at all**

**May: Yeah, not random at all**

**Ash: Dawn, where's your pie**

**Dawn: NO MORE PIE!**

**Ash: *Cries* I want some pie!**

**Drew: How am I friends with these crazy people**

***Comes back* What happened, wait, I don't wanna know *Goes back to play Pokémon Fire-red***

**Drew: Peace out peoples**

**May: Byee!**

**Dawn: I Made another Pie**

**Everyone: YAY! *Eats some pie***

**Every reader gets a slice of pie! *GIVES OUT THE PIE!***

**Readers: Yayz**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 History reavealed

**I'm backkk**

**Drew: NOOO**

**May: Yay!**

**Dawn: HARLEY BASHING!**

**Ash: I'm hungry!**

**Shut up Ash, you're always hungry**

**May: DREW! Do the disclaimer!**

**Drew: you can't tell me what to do**

**Yeah, but I can, so DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Drew: *whimpers* Yes ma'm… The EPICNESS 1999 does not own us or any of the songs we sing in this fic.**

**Thanks Drew, now, ON WITH Z STORY**

**CHAPTER 11: Finally off that crazy ferry**

"Finally, dry land! I could just kiss it!" Tina screamed as they got off the ferry

"Ok, Cristina, stop and think. Harley could have walked on this land" Drew stated while flicking his hair.

"Ok, 1. DO NOT CALL ME THAT! IT'S TINA! 2. Stop with the hair flick already!" Tina yelled as they continued to walk towards Blackthorn City

"Will you two quit fighting" May asked "It's my job to fight with Drew"

"Fine, but she's almost as fun to aggravate as you" Drew said, flicking his hair again.** ( -_-. I think it's annoying too)**

"Will you quit the hair-flick already!" all three girls yelled

"Yeah, your making us guys feel bad. I bet you're the only one here with Fan-girls" Tyler pouted, crossing his arms

"Well, actually, I have fan-girls too. They're all back in Kanto though" Ash added

"You have fan-girls! I feel so alone" Tyler yelled, still pouting

"Don't worry, wait, I have fan-boys. Sorry" Tina said, obviously not helping in the situation

"Wait, does everyone here have fans except me?" He asked

"Well, pretty much, yeah" The rest of them replied

"I'm even more alone!" He screamed

"Awww, don't worry about it!" Tina replied, hugging him "You're my best friend, which means my fans have to like you too!"

"Aww, cute pic, perfect for the scrapbook!" May said, holding her camera up

"Just you wait May, when you and Grass-head have a moment, I will get a picture and put it on the INTERNET! Haha!" Tina yelled

"How much longer until we get to Blackthorn?" Dawn asked, becoming impatient. She wanted to travel Jhoto, but since Ash still had one more contest, they still had to travel in one direction.

"Stop trying to hurry Dawn" Ash said "We still have 5 months, it's only January 20th, we can travel after the contest!"

"Oh, ok! Let's go!" and she grabbed Ash's hand, causing them both to blush, and dragged him off.

"That looks like fun!" Tina yelled, grabbing Tyler's hand and getting in front of Ash and Dawn. Tyler and Dawn linked hands, as did Ash and May, who was dragging Drew.

"Woohoo!" all of them yelled as they ran along the road, even Drew was yelling.

"We'll be there in a half an hour if we keep this up!" May yelled, trying to hold her pokenav up in the air

"Sweet, so we gotta just keep on running!" Ash yelled back, and they continued without stopping

**BLACKTHORN CITY**

"Ugh, the last time I ran that much was 8 years ago, in ranger school" Tina whined

"I remember that, ugh, painful memories" Tyler replied, having a flash-back of the evil gym teacher

"You guy's had to do this every day!" May almost yelled in shock

"How did you guy's live?" Dawn asked

"Maybe their actually dead!" Ash yelled while trying to poke Tyler

"Yeah Ash, their dead." Drew replied sarcastically

"Well, were here so we might as well get to the Pokémon centre and sleep" May suggested.

They all agreed and went to the center

**ONE WEEK LATER; CONTEST**

"Pikachu, use Thunder bolt with a spin!" Ash Yelled as the yellow mouse Pokémon finished the battle, claiming Ash the winner of the contest. "Yeah! We did it Pikachu, we won!" and he jumped up in the air holding his ribbon out towards the crowd.

"Congrats Ash" Tina said as they walked back to the Pokémon center.

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Erica, and she had another HUGE chocolate bar. She was wearing a new shirt, a green one with a Red leaf on it.

"Hey Erica, how've you been?" Tyler asked, giving her a high-five

"Nothing much really, I left Sofie at home with mom and I started to travel alone. The world is so beautiful!" She replied, skipping around

"Well that's great sis" Tina started "but how many chocolate bars have you eaten"

"Ummm 6, and that was only today" she replied, sweat dropping

"HOLY COW" May yell "THAT'S MORE THAN ASH HAS EVER EATEN!"

"Yeah, but I bet you've eaten even more" Drew teased

"Will you two quit fighting?" Dawn yelled, holding her Poke Tec up, finger less than an inch away from the screen, which was on the button app.

They were all silent until Ash was fed up with it, everyone hates awkward silences.

"How 'bout we go and eat?" Ash suggested

"Well, I can't" Erica pouted "I gotta keep on traveling, gotta see the world!" And with that, she ran off into the distance

"Well" Dawn started "I heard of a nice ramen place near by"

"WOOHOO, RAMEN, LET'S GO!" May and Ash yelled in sync, running off.

"Well, let's go!" Tina yelled, dragging Dawn, Drew, and Tyler with her.

They finally caught up to May and Ash, only to see the two ramen lovers sitting on the ground panting like dogs. They finally walked in, sat down, and started to chat. But, there were 3 shady characters all sitting in the back. No, it's not Harley, Conway, and Alex, but it's the three men, who have wanted Tina (or Kyler to them) since her birth.

"We need to capture her now!" Yelled the boss quietly to the other two

"Yes, we need the Pure Heart's power but we also need the others." Said the one who went by the name of Victor.

"Victor is right" started the one called Seth "We need the power of Manaphy, Phione, Aura, and the other two are very skilled with weapons and Pokémon"

"Then it is settled, we shall capture them all tomorrow. If we only get one, we know for sure, the others will try to save the one and follow." The boss, Hiromosho, said with an evil smile on his face "But no matter what, we must get them."

Our heroes had been long gone and were on the road to the Indigo Platue, but Tina thought something was wrong

"Guys, I think something is wrong here" She said with a worried voice

"Aww, quit being a worry-wart Cristina. We're just gonna be camping" Tyler said

"Well, ok" and she went to sleep, still thinking _"I just hope the Pure Heart will be ok"_ and she drifted off to sleep.

"Boss, are we gonna strike yet?" Seth asked

"No, we must wait until morning, we will strike when they are still half asleep"

"But we need to open the Crystalverse soon or Waru-Yami (Evil-Darkness in Japanese) will get his revenge by, well, I don't even want to think about it." Victor shuttered, visualizing images that would make this story M for violence.

"He will be grateful for releasing him into the world to continue the destruction he started 500 years ago, when there were only kings and knights and queens and maidens." Hiromosho started, then he had a flash back of what had happened all those years ago

It was 500 years in the past, and King Cataling had sent out his best warriors to destroy the beast Waru-Yami. Waru-Yami would take a fair maidens heart every 10 years on the first day of spring, and this was the tenth year from the last Maiden that's hearty had been taken. This year Waru-Yami chose Lady Aiko, who in 487 1/2 years would be reborn into Tina, but she refused. Sir Eita, one of the King's knights and in 487 years would be reborn as Tyler, was in love with Aiko and was going to protect her no matter what.

Aiko was captured in the night by one of Waru-Yami's warriors, Shisha (dead in Japanese), but Eita was awake and ran after the beast. He finally reached the beast's cave and entered, fighting millions of Shisha, climbing many things, and trying not to fall off cliffs. When he reached the Beast's throne room, he saw he was about to take her heart. He yelled for the beast to stop but he failed. He yelled his love for the girl and a piece of his heart was taken out of his body and into hers.

Her original heart turned to pure crystal and was then on known as the pure heart. Eita put the crystal on a rope and tied it to his neck, which protected him from Waru-Yami's dark attacks, and sleighed him. He rescued Aiko, and they were married on the first day of the summer.

The Maidens hearts that were in Waru-Yami flew around the area (Griffiean) and 5 other islands around the Area (Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Issu) and turned into creatures with special powers. These creatures were named Pokémon.

Legend says the holder of the Pure Heart in the descendant of Aiko she/he will meet the descendant of Eita and four others that will be able to open the Crystalverse and release Waru-Yami from its crystal prison so he can wreak havoc upon Griffiean once again. This will only happen if the descendant of Fukushū (A man who wanted to marry Aiko, but when couldn't, he eventually turned to be a follower of Waru-Yami and vowed to free Waru-Yami and kill the descendants of Eita and Aiko) found all 6 descendants and keepers.

**Ok, this is the last chapter before the end. If you don't get the story, it's simple. Aiko and Eita are like Tyler and Tina, but they are no longer related. We were all related at some point in history and this is what is gonna happen. The Waru-Yami incident will happen again, and so on. Hope you like the strange back-story I just thought of!**

**Drew: this story is getting to be cooler by the second**

**May: I KNOW, RIGHT**

**Dawn: I wonder what's gonna happen**

**Ash: ay, em oot! I rednow tahw si annog neppah. (Continues eating my mom's steak)**

**ASH! MOM'S GONNA THINK I ATE THAT! I GOTTA GO! BYEE!**


	12. Chapter 12 Season Finale

**Well, it's the time you've been waiting for**

**Ash: DOUGHNUT DAY!**

**No you idiot! It's the season finale of Jhoto Journeys!**

**May: No! It went by sooo fast! **

**Dawn: I know! Is there gonna be a sequel?**

**Drew: Please say no, please say no!**

**YES! There is gonna be a sequel, and new characters I thought of in a dream**

**Ash: YOU HAD A DREAM! YOU'RE MLKJR! **

**Dawn: Ash, you're an IDIOT!**

**I agree, but I think we should get this chapter on the road. I hope you all like it! I'd like to thank everyone who left Tips and reviews. Thanks: Shootingshadow, AshKetchumDarkSide, raichu789, and last but not least Starlightmint72! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SEASON FINALE TIME!**

It was early in the morning, and our heroes are just waking up. Tina still believes something is wrong, though.

"Guys, I'm telling you, something IS wrong here! I feel like were being followed or something." She exclaimed worriedly

"Tina" Dawn started, acting motherly "There is nothing wrong here, there are only some bug and ghost Pokémon, that's all"

"Yeah, Dawn's right, there is nothing wrong here" Ash said trying to loosen the usually hyper girl up.

"I still think something is wrong" Tina replied, still a little on the edge.

"Calm down" Tyler started "nothing is wrong"

"Yeah, so lets just get going already" Drew said, getting impatient

"Oh calm down, Drew. We still have God knows how much time to get to the Indigo Platue." May Replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, your time will be cut short" A voice said from the shadows

'_Where do I know that voice from?' _ Tina thought. She thought for a moment, until she remembered where she heard the voice. "Hiromosho! Why are you here! I thought I got rid of you and your little group of losers!" She cried, her eyes had flames in them, her fists were clenched, and she was ready to kill.

"Ah, Kyler, Good to see your well. Now, this is your last chance. Give me the Pure Heart!" Hiromosho yelled

"I said no once and I'll say it again, NO!" she screamed at the man

Tyler pulled Tina over and whispered in her ear _"Tina, who is this guy and why is he calling you Kyler?"_

"_I can't tell you know, just get ready to fight" _She replied, the tone of her voice very serious. She pulled away from him and walked to the others and told them the same thing.

"Kyler, Give. Me. The. Pure. Heart." He threatened once again, this time coming close to her face.

"I already told you _Pops_, N-O that spells NO!" She yelled back into his face.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Seth, Victor, get in here and grab her!" He yelled.

Seth and Victor jumped out of the bush and charged towards her, but she was ready.

"NOW!" She screamed and Tyler, Ash, May, Dawn, Drew, and herself called out their strongest Pokémon.

"Charizard, use flamethrower and blast them out of here!" Ash yelled

"Not so fast, Aura Master" Hiromosho said calmly "I have to capture all of you to set Waru-Yami free, so don't move"

"Wait" Tyler started "Isn't Waru-Yami just a myth along with the legend of how Pokémon came to be?"

"Tyler" Tina started "It's not a myth, its real. I'm a descendant of Lady Aiko, the on who created the pure heart. I'm the holder of it now, and these morons have been after me since we got fired. They captured me once, but I got away. After that I kept my name Kyler and hoped they wouldn't find me again, but they did." And she started to cry.

"We gotta fight!" Dawn exclaimed

"Yeah!" May agreed

"Let's GO!" They all yelled and they all started firing their attacks.

"Roserade (It evolved BTW) Use Solar Beam!" Drew Yelled

"Metagross, use earthquake to stop it!" Hiromosho commanded

"Charizard use flame thrower." Ash yelled

"You too Typhlosion, aim for where Charizard is aiming." Tina yelled, her face tear-stained

"Toggekiss, Use fly!" Dawn yelled

"Blazikin use sky uppercut!" May yelled

While the battle raged on, Tyler was attacking Victor and Seth with his fists

"Why. Do. You. Want. Her" He said between punches

"Well lover boy, we need all of you" Seth explained before punching him so hard he was knocked out.

"Grab her while you can!" Victor yelled to Seth. They ran over and grabbed her while the fight was raging on and no one would notice.

"AH! GUYS, HELP ME!" Tina yelled as they dragged her to their plane that was magically parked in the woods

Tyler was just waking up when she screamed, and he ran after them, along with the others. "We gotta save her!" Tyler yelled back to the others while still running.

"Open the ship! Open the ship!" Seth screamed as the ran into the ship

"Close the ship! Close the ship!" Hiromosho screamed as he finally ran into the ship.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOTS!" Tina screamed so loudly everyone outside the ship could hear her.

The ship took off as soon as Tyler reached it, the others following close behind. Tyler sunk to his knees. May started to cry, so did Dawn. Ash hugged Dawn and tried to comfort her, as did Drew with May.

"Guys" Tyler started "Do you have flying Pokémon?"

"We all do, well, except me" May said, sweat dropping

"Good, because we're flying to Griffiean to find Tina" Tyler said excitedly

"Well, Flygon can fit two" Drew said, offering May a ride with him

"And I doubt Toggekiss can fly with a person on its back all the way to Griffiean, so Dawn can ride with me" Ash exclaimed

"Good, now get your flying Pokémon out and follow me, because this is gonna be a long trip" Tyler explained, and soon they were flying towards the strange region.

**WITH TINA**

"WHY DON'T YOU IDIOTS JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE?" Tina screamed at Hiromosho

"Because, my ancestors vowed we would release Waru-Yami. We need you and your friends to do that" He replied "And we still have, well let's just say he's been dying to see you" and with that, he left the room

"If you bring him out I swear to God I will take over this ship, Jump out, and make sure you all die." She threatened, trying to escape the ropes they had tied her in.

"Kyler, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. A boy about her age stepped out of the shadows. He had Black hair and Blue eyes, but they weren't like Tyler's eyes, his eyes were cold and seemed to make him look evil.

"Why are you acting so innocent, traitor." She said, venom dripping from her lips as she spoke

"Because, I'm still in love with you" He replied "I'm sorry"

"I don't believe you. You said you loved me before, but after that date you turned me in to these morons here, I can never trust you again Joe!" She yelled at him, tears on the verge of slipping out of her eyes.

"It's fine if you don't trust me, but really love you now, and I've been dying for the past 7 years. If you've already found love, then I'm happy for you, but I won't give up. I still love you Cristina Gianna Kingdom" He said, then he kissed her.

Tina was shocked. Her first love was kissing her. Even when they were together, he never kissed her. Why should she believe him though, he turned her in before, and on her birthday to boot!

"_NO!" _She thought _"I'm in love with Tyler, I gotta get away from him"_. "Joe" She started "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else. I've known this guy for much longer than you, and you were just a jerk for turning me in to my birthday"

"I'm sorry for that too, but if you're already in love I'll just have to live with it" He said sadly, before leaving the room

"I did the right thing, and I'm sure they'll come and find me soon, and then I'll tell Tyler!"

**WITH TYLER AND THE OTHERS**

"OK GUYS, WE SHOULD BE THER IN THREE HOURS! TRY TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELVES BUT KEEP WATCH OF ME OR YOU'LL GET LOST" Tyler screamed to the others over the wind

"OK, WE GOTCHA!" Ash yelled back

"ME AND MAY ARE GONNA START TO SING, THANK GOD WE HAVE MICROPHONED AND MINI STERIO'S THAT FIT IN OUR BACKPACKS!" Dawn screamed to the others

"_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever"

"THIS SONG FIT PERFECTLY TO WHAT'S GOING ON!" May screamed to the others

"SHE'S RIGHT, IT DOES FIT" Drew screamed, the others agreeing.

"BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME WITHOUT TINA HERE, SHE MADE A PERFECT HARMONY" Dawn said, remembering all of the songs they've sung in the past 5 months.

Tyler, on the other hand, was remembering when they first met, in ranger school

_**FLASH BACK TIME!**_

"_Welcome to the Griffiean Ranger school for young children, Please report to your first class immediately" The principal said on the megaphone_

"_Hmmm, I wonder where Ms. Kerserss class is." Tyler thought out loud_

"_WATCH OUT!" A girl screamed_

"_AHHH" Both kids screamed_

"_I said watch out!" The girl yelled at Tyler_

"_Well, maybe YOU shouldn't be roller-skating in school!" He retorted, finally looking at her face. She was a girl about his age with brown hair and light blonde highlights. Her front bangs hung over her forehead and her hair was frizzy and down with a black head band keeping the hair that wasn't her bangs away from her face_

"_Whatcha staring at, Oh never mind that, my names Cristina, Tina for short. What's your name?" She asked, boy this girl was quick_

"_I'm Tyler. Oh, do you know where Ms. Kerserss class is, this map of the school is sort of hard to read" He asked sheepishly_

"_WOW! Your in her class to! Well follow me! I know this school from the inside out, mostly cuz of the roller skating in the hallways." She said while dragging him off._

"_Whoa, no need to be so pushy" Tyler exclaimed, still being dragged by the girl_

"_I am NOT pushy, you're just SLOW!" she yelled at him_

"_Sheesh, I was just kidding" He replied_

"_Oh, OK! I hope we become good friends Tyler" she said_

"_Yeah, me too" he replied_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"_I'll save you Tina" _Tyler said in his head _"Even if it's the last thing I do". _ And with that, our heroes continued to fly to Griffiean, which is also known as the region where Love grows.

**Well, that's the end of the first season, But the second one will be longer, I promise! BYEE!**


End file.
